Some Of These Days
by iLuVmYeViLpSyChOs
Summary: Elena and Jeremy's older sister Alexandria "Dria" Gilbert has just recently gained custody of them. All was going well until two certain vampires moved to Mystic Falls. Dria may have bitten off more than she could chew, now that the once sleepy town had vampires running a muck and of course there's a cute mystery guy she would love to meet. Damon/OC Stelena
1. Pilot

**Chapter One: Pilot**

* * *

Dria groaned, waking up due to her siblings fighting on their first day back to school. She threw her pillow over her head to try to drown out the noise.

"Dria! Tell Elena to hurry up in the bathroom," Jeremy whined, barging into her room.

"Go away," she mumbled, throwing her pillow at him.

"You're a sucky legal guardian," Jeremy baited, hoping she would get out of bed.

"Go live with Aunt Jenna then," Belle told him but refused to move.

"Jeremy! Bathroom's all yours!" Elena yelled to him and the little brother left. Dria sighed in relief and drifted off to sleep.

"Dria!"

"What do I have to do to get some peace and quiet around here!" she yelled back but got up and walked down the stairs where her siblings were.

"We need lunch money," Jeremy explained and held his hand out.

"Fine," Dria groaned and grabbed her purse that was near the door. She handed them both a five dollar bill, "Now scram, I have places to go and people to see."

"Like who?" Jeremy snorted, "You're totally lame."

"I can ground you, mister!" Dria teased as he opened the door, "Have a good day at school."

"Doubt it!" Jeremy retorted and Elena gave her a wave before they both left.

Dria grabbed a book and curled up in her favorite chair. Just as Louis and Claudia turned on Lestat, her phone rang. Groaning, she picked it up after seeing her aunt's name flashing.

"This better be good, you're interrupting Dria time," she said when she answered the phone.

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go have a girl's night with me?" Jenna asked, sounding tired._

"And leave the kiddies at home? Oh god that sounds good! I love my siblings to death but I'm going to kill them if I have to hear one more argument," Dria said.

_"Alright, meet me at the Grill around 8?"_

"Sounds like a plan," Dria said goodbye to her aunt and went back to her book. Not long before Dria started reading again; Elena, Caroline and Bonnie walked through the door.

"Hi Dria!" Caroline said with enthusiasm.

"Hello teenagers who invading my house," Dria said, not even looking up from her book but granted them a wave.

"Ugg, that book again? Why don't you read Twilight? They have _way _better vampires," Caroline complained when she caught the title of Dria's book.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun. Oh and eat people," Dria gave her a look.

"Twilight's better," Caroline sang and retreated when Dria threatened to kick her out.

"Caroline, you know better than to get in the way of Dria and her books," Bonnie teased.

"This is why I keep you around, Bennett," Dria joked before dog-earing her book and placing it on the table.

"We're going to a party later," Elena told her. Dria nodded, telling her younger sister it was okay.

"Keep an eye on Jeremy for me? He's been a little off lately," Dria said and began making a snack for her sister and her friends.

"When are you going back to culinary school?" Caroline asked, watching Dria scoop vanilla ice cream onto wafer cookies.

"Not for a bit," Dria answered and handed each girl a homemade ice cream sandwich, "Family first, Caroline."

"We'll be fine a few days a week by ourselves," Elena offered as she finished up her snack.

"Elena, we've talked about this," she groaned.

"But Dri-" she started again.

"No buts, Elena. End of discussion," Dria said, giving her a look, "Now, run along to your party and I'm going to get ready for my girls night with Jenna."

"Jenna could stay with us until you're done with school!" Elena protested, following her sister to the stairs.

"End of discussion, Elena Margaret." Dria repeated.

"This isn't over, Alexandria," her little sister said stubbornly but went back to her friends.

* * *

"She wants me to go back to school and have you babysit," Dria told Jenna as she sipped her martini.

"It's not a bad idea, Dria," her aunt said, giving Dria a look when she glared at her.

"No. I'm not going to abandon them. Not when Jeremy is on drugs and Elena isn't back to her old self. I'll go back next year, but now's not the time," Dria explained.

"Alright," Jenna relented before changing the subject, "Hot guy checking you out."

"Yes because I'm sure some hot guy is checking me out when I'm wearing this," she snorted and gestured to her jeans and loose-fitting t-shirt.

"Well he must find it sexy," Jenna teased. Dria sighed and turned to where Jenna was looking. A man around Dria's age was watching them with light blue eyes. He saw Dria looking at him and gave her a little wave. Jenna let out a giggle, "Go talk to him."

"Jenna," Dria whined.

"He's sexy and you need to do something fun and spontaneous in your life," Dria smiled and glanced to the man again.

"Maybe some other time," Dria sighed and showed Jenna the text from Elena.

_To: Dria_

_From: Elena_

_ Vicki was attacked. Jer and I are coming home. He's drunk._

* * *

"Parenting your younger brother on your night off," Dria gave her aunt a sarcastic smile.

"Just lay down the law with him," Jenna shrugged as they stood in Dria's room.

"Alright," Dria laid down on her bed. The front door slammed close and she groaned.

"They're here!" Jenna quoted the Poltergeist.

"Jeremy! We have to talk about this!" they heard Elena's voice pleading.

"You're turn," Dria said to Jenna but the strawberry blonde shook her head and grabbed her stuff.

"I have a thesis to write and you have a fight to break up," she said before leaving. Dria sighed before she walked over to the frustrated Elena who was standing outside Jeremy's door.

"What's wrong?" she asked her sister.

"Vicki was attacked tonight and Jeremy got himself drunk," Elena explained.

"Leave the kid alone, Elena," Dria gave her a look before Elena went into her room. Dria knocked on the door, "Jeremy? You okay?"

"Go away, Dria," he said.

"Jer, I know you must be worried about Vicki. I can take you to the hospital tomorrow if you want," she tried.

"Go away, Dria," Jeremy repeated.

"Okay Jer," Dria sighed before heading back to her room. An hour later, Dria couldn't sleep so she got up to bake. She always baked or cooked when she was stressed. Their house was full of food when her parents had died.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed Jeremy sitting in the living room. Dria didn't say a word, just sat with him as he stared at a picture of their parents. Jeremy glanced at her before throwing himself into his big sisters arms, crying. Dria just held him, rocking him back and forth and let out a few tears herself.

"Want to help me bake some brownies?" she asked when he calmed down. Jeremy just nodded and followed his sister to the kitchen. They were quiet for some while before Jeremy threw flour at her and she retaliated by cracking an egg on his head. They ended up waking Elena up and she joined them.

"You two are cleaning this up," Dria said, finally finishing the brownies and putting them in the oven.

"Why?" Jeremy whined.

"Because you started it," Dria stuck her tongue out at him.

"But I didn't," Elena protested.

"I'm older so I get to boss you around," Dria answered with a superior look on her face.

"Yeah but it's not like we're going to listen to you," Jeremy taunted.

"I am your guardian, you little brat," Dria grabbed him and started giving him a noogie.

"Dria!" he shouted and tried to get away. Elena laughed at the scene, it felt almost _normal_.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Comments and critics are welcomed, flames are not.**


	2. The Night of The Comet

**Chapter Two: The Night of The Comet**

* * *

"So who did you stay up talking to last night?" Dria asked her little sister as she played with her hair in the hallway mirror.

"Stefan came over and we talked," Elena smiled softly. Dria gave her a look, "What?"

"What's up with that lovey-dovey smile?" she teased. Elena rolled her eyes as she continued to smile.

"What are you dressed up for?" the younger brunette asked, nodding to the blue dress on her sister.

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference," she pulled her hair up and looked at her sister for approval.

"Sexy stewardess," Elena smirked. Dria dropped her hair and raised her eyebrow for another comment, "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is!" she laughed, "You're feisty today."

"I feel good," Elena shrugged.

"Good," she said, "Now where is your brother?"

"I'm not sure," Elena told her, "Maybe in his room."

"No he's not," Dria said before giving herself a dope slap, "He went to the hospital to see Vicki, didn't he?"

* * *

"As Jeremy's teacher, I am concerned. This is the third day of school and he's already skipped six of his classes," Mr. Tanner was telling Dria.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that our parents died?" she asked softly.

"Yes, four months ago. It was a night of great loss. A car accident. Wickery bridge if I remember correctly," Tanner folded his arms as he stared down Dria, "And you are they're sister correct, Alexandria?"

"Yes and it's Dria," she nodded before changing the subject, "Now six classes, is that even possible? Because that's pretty hard to do."

"Not if you are on drugs," Tanner pointed out, "It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Gilbert. The signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, hung over. Now are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm there sole guardian," she said with an unsure grin.

"Mhm," he mused, "Could there be any others?"

"What are you implying, Mr. Turner?" Dria asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it? Raising two teenagers?" Tanner asked, changing the subject.

"It's been tough, but no it isn't," she said softly.

"Wrong answer," he snapped, "It's a completely impossible job and anything less than that, you are doing it improperly."

Dria bit her lip and was silent under the glare of Tanner.

* * *

"Hey," Dria said as her little brother came into the kitchen, "I made some guacamole and chips. Had a craving for Mexican food."

"I'm not hungry," Jeremy muttered, staring at his sister with suspicion.

"Okay, it's a ruse," Dria admitted but Jeremy started walking away, "You! Sit! Now!"

"Ugg," he groaned before sitting down in the chair his sister was pointing at.

"So, six classes huh?" she asked before taking a bite of a guacamole covered chip. Jeremy didn't answer, "What's your munchie food?"

"Wha?" Jeremy coughed on the chip. Dria gave him a look to get him to start talking, "Junk food mostly."

"You know, Jer, it may be fun to get away from reality for a little while but it's not going to be good all the time," Dria told him as she went to get a glass of water. She was about to talk more but flattered when Jeremy walked out the door.

"Well that was a bust," she groaned before dropping her head into her hands, "Maybe Tanner was right."

"Tanner was right about what?" Elena asked as she came in the door and stole a few chips.

"I'm a sucky guardian," Dria pouted at her sister. Elena rolled her eyes and rubbed her sisters back.

"No you're not," she said and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Elena," she whined, "He's right!"

"You're doing your best, Dria," she gave her a smile.

"My best isn't good enough," Dria grabbed her phone and called Jenna.

_"Hey Dri!" she said cheerfully._

"I need your expertise, Aunt Jenna," Dria sighed and Elena gave her a curious look.

_"I'm going to be a hypocrite, aren't I?" Jenna groaned._

"You're worst nightmare," Dria joked, "A parental unit searching through a teenage druggie's room."

* * *

Dria was making a pie as Jenna watched her with a glass of wine. The aunt was talking about her thesis and some hot professor she had. Dria rolled her eyes at Jenna before grabbing an apple to cut up. Elena walked in from visiting the Salvatore Boarding house and sat down with a sigh.

"What's up 'Lena?" Dria asked her sister.

"I just went to see Stefan and found out he has ex-girlfriend issues," she frowned.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Jenna offered a reassuring smile.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena told them as she stole a slice of green pepper.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues," Dria shrugged.

"Or cheating issues," Jenna added, "Or amphetamine issues."

It didn't seem to make Elena feel much better but she nodded in understanding. Just as they quieted down, the front door opened. Jeremy started walking up the stairs, stoned and had his hood up. Dria scowled and stormed up to her little brother.

"Jeremy!" she shouted but he ignored her and walked up the stairs, "Jeremy! Where were you?"

"More parental talks? Look Dri, you were cool once but now you're not but that's cool," Jeremy said, stoned out of his mind and gave her a thumbs up before heading up the stairs.

"Oh no!" Dria snapped and thew the apple she had been about to cut up at the back of his head. He jumped when it contacted it and turned around.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" he whined.

"Quit ditching class or you're grounded!" she shouted at him, "End of discussion!"

"Parental authority," he grinned, "I like it. Sleep tight."

"Jeremy," she growled before storming back to the kitchen and finishing the pie she was cooking.

* * *

Dria snorted as Jenna made another joke as they sat at the bar of Mystic Grill. She drained her beer and gave Jenna a brief goodbye before going to check up on Elena. Her little sister was standing with Matt and a few of their friends and the new boy, Stefan Salvatore. Just as Dria was nearing the group, Jeremy came up to them in a small frenzy. Him and Tyler ended up fighting over Vicki Donavan.

"Dria, I think Jeremy's dealing," Elena whispered as the boys started yelling.

"Jeremy! Enough!" Dria snapped as her brother started threatening Tyler. They ignored her and continued.

"Why don't you all shut up and help me find my sister," Matt interrupted and they all agreed to help.

"I'll help too," Jeremy tried to get away but Dria grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me," she said, "Go help Matt, Elena."

"You sure?" she asked and followed Matt when her sister nodded.

"You are grounded," Dria hissed and began dragging him outside. Jeremy ripped his arm from her grip and started walking away.

"You can't tell me what to do," he snapped.

"Yes I can, Jeremy! I am your legal guardian! I'm responsible for you!" she shouted at him before lowering her voice, "So what's your game now? Dealing?"

"I am not dealing," he whipped around and growled at his sister.

"Enough Jeremy. Enough with the lies and the drugs and the anger outburst," she told him and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the car. Jeremy slammed the car door and pouted in the front seat.

"Jer," she said softly as they were halfway home, "I just don't want you to throw your life away. I'm worried about you."

"Just leave me alone," he huffed and glared out the window.

"I love you, Jer. I'm going to do what I know is best for you," she sighed, "I'll give you a month to clean yourself up. If you don't by then, I'm going to send you to an institution."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. Dria frowned and hoped she never had to follow through with her threat.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Comments and critics are welcomed, flames are not.**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Chapter Three: Friday Night Bites**

* * *

"Hey Sam," Dria greeted her friend from culinary school on the phone.

_"Hello, love," his British accent sounded sexy even over the phone._

"How's everything?"

_"Good but we miss you," he told her._

"I miss you guys too," Dria sighed, "I'll come back soon. I promise."

_"It's okay, Dri," Sam said in a sympathetic voice, "Family first, love."_

"Thanks Sam," she smiled at Elena who had just sat in the living room with an old box, "You should come visit me."

"_When the time is right, Dri," he told her and said his goodbyes._

"How's Sam?" Elena asked, beginning to polish an old pocket watch.

"He's good," Dri told her, "I miss him though. He's my best friend after all."

"Could he be something more?" Elena winked at her with a cheeky smile. Dria snorted at her sister.

"No way. Sam is just a close friend…..with a sexy British accent."

"Uhuh," Elena teased.

"So when am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Dria asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight, me, you, Bonnie and Stefan are having dinner," Elena said.

"Bonnie?"

"She's a little iffy about Stefan," Elena shrugged but Dria could tell she was a bit upset that her best friend didn't approve of her boyfriend.

"So am I cooking dinner?" she teased her little sister, "We both know that you can't cook to save your life."

"Please and thank you," Elena smiled and the doorbell rang, signaling Bonnie had arrived.

"From the contents of our kitchen, I have decided on pasta and a salad," Dria informed Bonnie and Elena as they walked in the kitchen, "And I need to go grocery shopping."

Bonnie grinned and both teenage girls sat and watched Dria make dinner. As Dria hummed to herself, she listened to them talk about Bonnie's strange feelings.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture," Bonnie was freaking out.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop," Dria snorted as she strained the pasta.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie countered.

"Maybe we should play the lottery," Elena teased. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie pouted.

"I don't want to be a witch, Elena agreed and grabbed the bowl of pasta Dria handed to her.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked out loud.

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie announced and pointed to the draw.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," Elena said when Bonnie was correct.

"Yeah, that's it," Dria replied sarcastically. The doorbell rang, "Oh! I bet it's the lovely boyfriend.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selfs," Elena gave them a nervous smile before answering the door.

* * *

Dria sat in uncomfortable silence with the three teens. They were halfway finished when Elena tried to cut the tension.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" she asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," he grinned.

"What team?" Dria asked, scooping the last of the salad onto her plate.

"Football," the green-eyed boy smiled at her.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena began to tell her friend but was interrupted.

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie cut her off, playing with her food. Dria shot her a glare and mouthed 'Be nice'. The darker-skinned girl ignored it.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena tried again.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad," Bonnie shrugged. Dria kicked her under the table to which Bonnie shot her a dark look.

"No, about the witches," Dria said as pleasantly as she could before turning to Stefan, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," she scoffed.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," Stefan tried to make polite conversation.

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie told him.

"Really? Salem witches?" he asked and Bonnie nodded, "I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" Bonnie glanced at him curiously.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," he said, grinning at her.

"Yeah, they are," Bonnie smiled back. Just as the conversation was about to continue, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Elena glanced at Dria but she shrugged. The older brunette got up to answer the door.

"Surprise! Bonnie said Elena was doing dinner, so we brought dessert," Caroline said and pointed to the tall dark haired man behind her.

"Oh," was all Dria could manage before taking the cake Caroline brought.

"Hope you don't mind," the man smirked at her before looking behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned when he arrived behind Dria.

"Waiting for Ms. Gilbert to invite me in," he replied. Caroline pushed past Dria and Stefan into the house.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Dria began but Stefan cut her off.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here," Caroline insisted.

"We're just... finishing up," Stefan protested, looking at Dria pleadingly.

"It's fine. Just come on in," Dria said, giving the younger Salvatore a questioning look.

"You have a beautiful home, Ms. Gilbert," Damon complimented.

"It's Dria," she replied, "And thank you."

"Of course, Dria," he smirked at her before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

* * *

Dria had decided to let the teens socialize while she cleaned up dinner and got desert ready. She had just finished putting most of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when Damon walked in.

"One more," he said as he held the cup out to her.

"Oh, thank you," Dria went to grab the glass but it dropped. She waited for the shatter but it never came. Damon had caught it which made Dria giggle, "Nice save."

"I like you. You know how to laugh," he grinned at her before glancing back into the living room, "And I like your sister too. She makes Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Dria asked, referring to one of the times she had overhear snippets of the conversations.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled.

"How did she die?" Dria inquired, placing the glass in the dishwasher.

"In a fire. Tragic fire," he shrugged, watching her clean up.

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday," he mused.

"What was she like?" Dria asked as she closed the dishwasher.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive," Damon was staring out into space for a few moments before looking back at Dria.

"So which one of you dated her first?" she smirked and started taking out plates for dessert.

"Nicely deduced," he grinned back at her, "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

"I'm sorry," Dria said after a moment. Damon looked confused for a moment, "About Katherine. You lost her, too."

Damon smiled at her before he grabbed the cake Caroline had bought. She thanked him and began cutting slices.

"You should go to culinary school or something," he told her.

"I was in culinary school. Dropped out so I could help out Elena and Jeremy," Dria shrugged.

"You miss it, don't you?" Damon observed.

"I loved it, so of course I miss it. I plan on going back but now's not the time to worry about school."

"You should cook dinner for me," he teased. Dria laughed at him.

"And why would I do that?" she asked. He just replied with a wink and a flirty smile.

"Hey. Need me to pass the cake out?" Bonnie asked as she walked in the room.

"Sure, why not?" Damon said and handed her a few slices of cake.

* * *

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox," Caroline was explaining to Stefan as she played with her scarf.

"That's a really nice scarf," Stefan said suddenly.

"Mm. Thank you, it's new," she smiled.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" he reached for Caroline's scarf but she moved away.

"Oh, I can't."

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asked but knew exactly why.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off," she looked confused and glanced down at her scarf.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon had come back into the living room and sat on the armrest of Caroline's seat.

"I was just commenting on her scarf," Stefan lied.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Dria, Elena, and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon turned to Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" the blonde scoffed.

"For me?" he smiled at her.

"Hmm..." she pretended to think, "I don't think so."

"Go see if Dria needs help in the kitchen," Damon compelled her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Dria needs some help in the kitchen," Caroline said perkily before skipping away.

"Great," Damon gave her a sarcastic smile.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to," Stefan hissed.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking," Damon answered cockily.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, you flirted with Dria, good for you. Now it's time for you to go," Stefan growled.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me," Damon smirked at his little brother before going to get Caroline.

* * *

_Dria was making dinner as her siblings were playing X-box in the living room. As she stirred the sauce, someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around in their arms._

_ "Damon!" she giggled, "You scared me."_

_ "That was so not my intention," he smirked at her before leaning down to kiss her._

Dria woke up suddenly, probably due to her alarm clock ringing. Frowning to herself, she thought back on her dream. She wondered why on earth she would have a dream about Caroline's boyfriend. He was sexy and charming, sure but she would never go after a boy who was dating someone, let alone a girl she has known for years.

* * *

The oldest Gilbert was watching Mr. Tanner make his speech as her friend Cindy went on about some cute guy she went on a date with. Dria huffed and nodded to Cindy, indicating she was bored and wanted to leave. The two pushed through the crowd but were caught by surprise when Jeremy and Tyler were fighting at the edge of the crowd.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was screaming. Dria ran forward but was stopped by Stefan. He grabbed Tyler's wrist before the Lockwood could punch Jeremy again. Dria bolted to her bloody little brother. Just as she reached him, Jeremy grabbed a broken bottle and tried to strike Tyler but missed and slashed Stefan's hand.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Dria hissed before grabbing his head to look at his cuts and bleeding nose, "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" he said and tried to shove her away.

"Yeah, you smell fine," she snapped.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy groaned before stalking off. Dria followed him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Jeremy, go home and get cleaned up," she ordered him.

"You want me to walk him when there's a killer animal on the loose? Wow great parenting skills," he said sarcastically.

"Meet me at the car in fifteen minutes," Dria retorted at him.

"Whatever," he quipped before walking away. His sister sighed before deciding to wait for him at her car. She was standing by her car and turned around to find Damon standing next to her. Dria let out a little yelp before laughing.

"You scared me," she giggled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline," he grinned playfully.

"And why is that?"

"I needed a break," he groaned, "She talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign," Dria pointed out.

"Well, she's awfully young," he shrugged as he leaned next to her car.

"Not much younger than you are," she frowned.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy," Damon said nonchalantly.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but I've known her for a long time and that means something to me," Dria's eyes narrowed in anger as she said this.

"Duly noted," he nodded, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right," Damon leaned forward, "I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" Dria rolled her eyes but decided to humor him.

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" she scoffed.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me," Damon leaned closer as he compelled Dria. The shorter brunette closed the gap between them and gave him a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she looked shocked and horrified. Suddenly, she slapped him, hard.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine," she yelled at him. Damon looked shocked but didn't get to respond as Jeremy walked over, his glare turned on him.

"Ready to go home, Dria?" he asked, still glaring at Damon.

"Let's go," she nodded. They both got in the car and drove off, leaving Damon standing there.

* * *

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan as the two stood outside.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good," the green-eyed boy responded.

"Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back," Matt said after a moment.

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him," he nodded.

"I know," the blonde agreed, "This week at practice I was a dick."

"Had your reasons," Stefan shrugged.

"No excuse," Matt held out his hand and Stefan shook it, "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you."

Matt walked back into the locker room as Stefan smiled lightly to himself. Hearing mocking applause, he turned around to see his brother with a sarcastic grin.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend," he mocked, "It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'"

"Not tonight. I'm done with you," Stefan growled.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Her sister though, she couldn't resist," Damon grinned.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," Stefan announced.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way then. Or I could just... eat her," the blue-eyed boy shrugged.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon," he disagreed.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for Dria. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?" Damon deflected.

"Then kill me," Stefan said.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted," Damon smirked.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity," Stefan pointed out before turning to head back into the locker room.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner yelled as he walked out.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon hissed before he raced over to Tanner and sucked him dry.

"No!" Stefan yelled but couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Anyone, anytime, any place," Damon grinned with his bloodstained mouth before disappearing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Comments and critics are welcomed, flames are not.**


	4. Family Ties

**Chapter Four: Family Ties**

* * *

Dria was sleeping soundly in her bed when a loud noise interrupted her slumber. She sat up and looked around but there was nothing. The noise was heard again so she got out of bed to investigate.

"Hello? Jeremy? Hello?" she called but there was no answer. Dria walks down stairs to see Logan Fell on the TV.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks," he announced and Dria gasped in shock.

"You know what's coming next," Damon whispered in her ear.

Dria ran away from him as fast as she can. Wrenching the front door open, she sees Damon standing there with a smirk on his demon-like features. Dria quickly slammed the door shut and starts to run up the stairs but Damon grabs her. She lets out a scream as her neck is ripped into by Damon's razor sharp fangs.

Stefan gasped in shock as he wakes up from the horrible nightmare. He barely noticed his brother sitting there.

"Bad dream?" Damon asked before giving him a smug look, "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon."

Stefan responded by throwing a knife at Damon which hits him in the stomach. The raven-haired vampire barely notices it but pulls it out all the same.

"All right, I deserved that," he shrugged, "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan gave him a confused look.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'" He explained and began playing with Stefan's knife.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan questioned, suspicious of his brother's actions.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you, Elena and Dria."

"Can't touch her now. And soon you wouldn't be able to touch Dria," Stefan smirked.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," he answered proudly before stabbing Stefan in the stomach. Stefan fell to the floor with a painful groan. Damon glanced down at his ruined shirt, "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

* * *

Dria was sitting with her aunt as they both watched the news. Jenna was scowling at the TV, more specifically, the news reporter. Elena was sitting at the dinning room table, looking through an old box.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught," Logan Fell announced.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket," Jenna hissed, making Dria laugh. Elena glanced over at them in confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" the youngest Gilbert girl asked.

"Him," Dria pointed to Logan.

"The news guy?" Elena was still confused.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna frowned and continued to glare at the TV as if she could make Logan burst into flames if she glared hard enough.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Elena smirked, "He's cute."

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him," Jenna scoffed before noticing what Elena was doing, "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display," Dria explained, "Elena wanted to help."

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked as she picked up a very old ring.

"Originally it was great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring," the young brunette informed them, "Maybe Dria will wear it when she gets married."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen soon," Dria snorted. Jeremy had just walked into the room and began searching through the box.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" he asked, picking up an old pocket watch.

"You're not gonna find out," Dria answered and yanked the watch out of his hands.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away," Jeremy protested.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy," Elena frowned but before Jeremy could argue again, the doorbell rang.

"Hi," Stefan smiled as Elena answered the door. She quickly dragged him into a passionate kiss before glancing to see if anyone noticed.

"Hi."

"Elena Margaret! If you are bring that boyfriend of yours upstairs, keep the door open!" Dria called from the kitchen.

"Okay Dria!" she sighed in annoyance before taking Stefan upstairs.

* * *

The doorbell rang again but this time, Jeremy answered it. Tyler is on the other side and the younger boy tries to slam it closed but Tyler holds it open.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff," he said. Jeremy just glared at him.

"Right here. Please be careful." Dria smiled and handed Tyler the old box.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick," Jeremy hissed and Dria slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! Not now!" she ordered.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk," Tyler shot back. The brunette turned her glare on him.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight," she told him before walking away.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler stopped Jeremy from closing the door.

"Not even if you meant it," Jeremy growled before slamming the door in Tyler's face.

* * *

Dria, Elena and Bonnie were all in the kitchen. Dria was painting her nails for the party as Bonnie tried to decide on two different colors.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen?" she asked as she showed them too nail polishes.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena smirked, getting a paper towel for Bonnie and herself.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy," Dria teased.

"I am. Tonight's going to be a good night," Elena grinned before looking at Bonnie, "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night," Bonnie forced a smile and glanced at Dria for help.

"Bonnie, out with it," Elena ordered.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed," Bonnie said and waited until Elena nodded, "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh," Elena mumbled.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues," the young Gilbert shrugged.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon," Bonnie started seriously, "And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's," Dria pointed out as she finished her nails.

"I just wanted you to know," Bonnie said, her mouth formed into a tense line.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business," Elena told her. Dria nodded, proud her sister was being so mature.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business," Bonnie began painting her thumb nail.

"Stefan is none of those things," Elena scoffed, frowning at her best friend.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie challenged.

"Okay, let's change the subject," Dria announced and both girls agreed.

* * *

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked his brother as he threw on a dark blue dress shirt.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan inquired.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" he smirked and finished buttoning his shirt.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves," Stefan poured himself a drink after putting his shoes on.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Dria and Elena have a good time," Damon stared at himself in the mirror before noticing the alcohol in his brother's hand, "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?" he snorted.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were getting ready in the upstairs bathroom as Dria finished putting her dark purple strapless dress on. She stared at the dress on her. There were shiny gems and beads outlining her breasts and the skirt of the dress was a simple high-low. The phone began ringing as Dria pulled her wavy hair up into a ponytail with a few strange falling in her face.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye," Dria answered and listened to the older woman panic.

"What's wrong?" Elena called from the bathroom but Dria didn't answer. The older sister stormed into Jeremy's room and ripped off his headphones.

"God, what now?" he shouted in annoyance.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Dria demanded, her hands on her hips.

"What watch?" Jeremy snapped.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it," Dria started looking through her brother's stuff on his desk.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it," Jeremy glared at her.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" she growled at him, continuing to search his room.

"Screw you," he hissed before looking under his bookcase. He handed her the pocket watch, "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" Dria asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" he frowned.

"And he was going to give it to you," she put the pieces together.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" she said softly, running her fingers through her brother's messy hair.

"Just take it and get out," Jeremy snapped at her, moving his head out of her reach.

* * *

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud," Damon said as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness," Stefan lifted his glass sarcastically.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate," Damon teased before pouring himself a drink, "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know," Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" he raised his glass mockingly. Damon went to take a sip but dumped the drink on the floor.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" Damon glared at his brother before leaving the house.

* * *

Dria sighed as she looked down at the pocket watch. She should bring it to the Lockwood Manor, she had promised Mrs. Lockwood. Biting her lip, she grabbed the pocket watch and placed it on Jeremy's desk. He glanced up at her questioningly but Dria didn't say anything. Kissing the top of his head, she left his room.

* * *

Caroline and Damon stood in line, waiting to be greeted by Carol Lockwood. The happy human was bouncing up and down, grinning ear from ear. Damon rolled his eyes at her. They finally reached the front of the line.

"Caroline! You look smashing," Mrs. Lockwood gushed before hugging the blonde.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood," Caroline grinned before introducing the dark haired boy, "This is my boyfriend Damon."

"Oh, well, come on in," the mayor's wife greeted.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while," Damon said before kissing Mrs. Lockwood's hand.

"Well, enjoy," she said before the two walked away.

"Let's get a drink," Damon smirked, looking around the place.

"Wait here," Caroline scowled as she saw her mother. Walking to Liz Forbes, she gave her a glare.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline hissed.

"I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Liz Forbes responded, glancing at Damon.

"Just some guy," she shrugged.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" the older blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that," she scoffed.

* * *

"Mayor Lockwood," Elena greeted as she and Stefan stood in the doorway to the mansion.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in," he greeted with a smile.

"Thank you," Stefan said as he and Elena stepped in the manor. They started walking around before Stefan stopped and whispered in Elena's ear. She giggled as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Where's your dad?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Memphis," Caroline quipped.

"Good."

"With Steven," she snapped.

* * *

Dria arrived with Bonnie and some man in tow. The two girls greeted Mrs. Lockwood and introduced her to Dria's friend, Sam. Damon, watching the whole thing, scowled at the redheaded man.

"Love, would you like a drink?" Sam asked Dria.

"Sure Sammie," she grinned. Bonnie waved goodbye and passed by Damon. He grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him.

"Who's that guy with Dria?" he asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him before ripping her arm out of his grasp.

"Her date, Sam," the dark-skinned girl walked away, trying to find Elena.

* * *

"Do you remember when Lily burned that cake?" Dria laughed before taking a sip of her drink. Sam nodded.

"It wasn't all her fault, Dri," he laughed.

"Well she was a bit drunk," she nodded with a smile.

"We were all a bit drunk, love," he snorted, downing the rest of his drink.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime," she said, smiling at him.

"So, who's that guy that keeps glaring at me?" Sam asked, staring at the angry Damon who was with Caroline.

"His name is Damon," she rolled her eyes, "Not sure why he's glaring."

"Want to have some fun, love?" he smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do tell," Dria smirked back. He didn't say anything, just leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"He's seething," Sam laughed and held his hand out for hers, "Let's go see the display."

* * *

Elena and Stefan were standing in front of the display. Elena's eyes lingered on her parent's wedding rings. Stefan noticed and grabbed her hand.

"You're parents?" he asked.

"There's a lot of history here," she nodded, "Dria is supposed to get them when she gets married."

"Well, we know that's not going to bloody happen anytime soon," a British voice came from the doorway.

"Hi Sam," Elena grinned before introducing Stefan to them.

"Hello, love," he smiled back.

"You're Dria's date?" Stefan asked.

"In a way," Sam said before looking at Dria, "She isn't like the girls I usually date."

"He's a womanizer who goes after dumb drunk girls," Dria explained when Stefan looked confused.

"It's a shame," Elena teased, "You're the only guy who will put up with her antics."

"I am a strong independent black woman who don't need no man!" Dria joked before glancing at the original registry, "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually," Damon said from the doorway as he and Caroline appeared.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan forced a smile before glancing at Elena.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family," Elena beamed at him. Dria rolled her eyes and shared a look with Sam.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me," Caroline whined before looking at Elena, "Could I just borrow your date?"

"Oh, uh..." Elena started in shock.

"I don't really dance," Stefan shrugged, still glaring at Damon.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all," Damon smirked.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline looked hopeful.

"It's up to Stefan," she sighed.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer," Caroline dragged Stefan out of there.

"Dri, I'm going to get us some drinks," Sam said to his date before leaving.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I kissed you, Dria. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan and everyone around me," Damon explained to the older brunette. Elena looked at her sister with wide-eyes but Dria ignored it.

"For what?" Dria asked, giving him a bored look.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers," Damon answered, staring at the registry.

Dria nodded and stood next to him. He smirked slightly as she jumped when he let his hand graze hers.

"Who's your date?" he asked.

"A friend from culinary school decided to visit me," she shrugged. Damon glanced at her with interest.

"You two dating?"

"He's more into slutty bimbos," Elena laughed. Damon's smirk grew wider.

"Alexandria is perfect the way she is," he complimented and watched as she blushed, "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" Damon changed the subject and began walking toward the model of the old church.

"The Battle of Willow Creek," Elena filled in.

"Right," he nodded, still watching Dria.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside," Elena added.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood," he explained, a sad expression on his face as if it was his own memory instead of his ancestor's.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Dria asked.

"A woman, I guess," Damon shrugged before giving the brunette a sad smile, "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out," Elena stated after a moment of silence.

"I hope so, too," Damon said, still lost in the memory.

"Dri," Sam announced as he walked back in the room with champagne, "Want to go dance?"

"Of course Sammie," she replied, taking her glass before slipping her arm around his.

* * *

"What'd we miss?" Damon asked when they reached Stefan and Caroline.

"We were just chatting," Stefan shrugged before holding out a glass of champagne to his brother, "Drink, Damon?"

"No, thanks, I'll pass," Damon gave him a tight grin. He glanced out into the crowd and stared at Dria dancing with Sam.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

"Absolutely," he smiled at her before they ended out to the dance floor.

"They look so cute together," Caroline sighed as she glanced at Dria and Sam.

"Don't talk, please," Damon groaned.

* * *

"May I cut in?" a deep voice asked Sam.

"It's up to the lady," he answered Damon. Dria nodded to signal her okay.

"You look quite stunning, Ms. Gilbert," Damon whispered in her ear as they twirled away from Sam.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore," she smirked. Damon allowed a small smile to creep on his face.

"I was thinking, maybe you and I can get a drink together sometime," he said after a moment.

"Hmm," Dria paused as if she's pretending to think, "I don't think so."

"Really?" he smirked before he twirled her around.

"Yes really. You're Caroline's boyfriend," she told him.

"A drink with friends? Nothing's wrong with that," Damon pointed out.

"Last time we were alone, we kissed," she argued.

"It was fun though," he flirted and pulled her closer, "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"See," Dria rolled her eyes. Elena suddenly grabbed Damon and pulled him away from her sister.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her," she shouted at him before walking away.

"What is she talking about?" Dria asked but Damon just shrugged.

"I enjoyed the dance, beautiful. Drinks tomorrow, 8 o'clock," he told her as he kissed her hand. He left without another word.

* * *

"Elena!" Dria called to her little sister. She turned around and waited for her sister, "What did Damon do?"

"He hurt Caroline," she explained, "He's dangerous, Dria."

"Okay," Dria nodded, "Let's go take Caroline home."

"I'll find her, just go get the car."

* * *

Elena found Caroline laying on the cold grass. Helping her up, the brunette noticed her crying.

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Caroline sniffed.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena wiped away some of Caroline's tears.

"I'm fine," she let out a small sob.

"No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—" Elena began but was cut off.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, pushing the brunette away.

"Caroline, come here, come here," Elena pulled her into a hug and the blonde started sobbing, "Come on, Dria will take you home.

"No!" Caroline cried, remembering how Damon could get into her house easily.

"Okay, you can sleep over my house," Elena said and they walked to the car. Dria was sitting in the car but quickly got out when she saw the mess Caroline was in.

"Caroline, sweetheart, what happened?" she asked, pulling the sobbing girl into her arms.

"Da-Damon," she wept.

"What did he do?" Dria started running her fingers through her hair.

"B-b-broke up w-wi-th meeeeeeeee!" she cried and started clinging to the older girl.

"He's a jerk and doesn't deserve a girl like you," she soothed her before helping Caroline into the car.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Comments and critics are welcomed, flames are not.**


	5. You're Undead to Me

**Chapter Five: You're Undead To Me**

* * *

"Hey Caroline," Dria greeted the blonde when she came down the stairs three days later. Dria had offered Caroline a free pass to come over whenever she was upset. Last night, she had stayed up almost the whole night talking to the older girl about Damon.

"Morning Dria," she gave her a small smile.

"Want some coffee?" she asked and held out a coffee mug. Caroline shook her head, "Sweetie, he was no good for you. Be glad he's out of your life."

"I know," she frowned, "I'm going to head home."

"Want a ride?" Dria offered.

"No, thank you," Caroline smiled before leaving. Elena came down the stairs after her friend left.

"Dria! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" she asked, astonished.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"And you have no objection?" Elena scoffed.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out," Dria snorted before changing the subject, "Jenna's going to lunch with that Fell guy."

"Oh, so she's actually going to do it. She's gonna go out with Logan," Elena grinned.

"She said something about showing up and torturing him," Dria laughed, "Have you heard from the boytoy?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days,'" she rolled her eyes before making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Haven't you called him?" Dria asked.

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?" the older girl asked, not really believing her sister.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy," Elena scoffed.

"Ok, then," Dria nodded, "Have you seen Damon?"

"Nope."

"Too bad. I was going to kick his ass," she shrugged, making Elena smile.

"Caroline told me he was all jealous that Sam was there," Elena winked, eating her cereal, "Speaking of Sam, how long is he in town for?"

"He actually got an internship at that restaurant down the street," Dria smiled.

"Really? So he's going to be around more often?"

"Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong," she stared at her little sister with a bored expression.

"Just saying," Elena threw her hands up in surrender before leaving the kitchen.

"Go hang out with your friends, missy!"

* * *

Dria and Sam were laughing at the bar when Jeremy walked past them. They greeted him but he only smiled in return.

"Elena seems to think there is something between us," she laughed but stopped when Sam looked at her weirdly.

"Maybe she's right," he said softly.

"Sam?" she asked but he wasn't looking at her. Suddenly his lips were on hers.

"I fancy you, Dria. Have for a while," he explained. Dria didn't say a word, just touched her pale lips and stared at him, "Would you fancy going on a date with me?"

"Okay," she blushed, "Next Friday?"

"Friday," Sam nodded and left.

* * *

Dria was paying the bills in her room as her little sister was with having a romantic date in their kitchen. Jeremy and her had decided to help Stefan woo their sister. He had kindly given her a simple bracelet earlier before going to cook for Elena. All was quiet when a sound, like a voice, whispered through the room. She shook her head, believing she was just hearing the wind.

_"Alexandria."_

"Jeremy?" she called out, hearing someone say her name.

_"Alexandria,"_ it called again. Dria was sure she heard it that time. The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Dria!" Elena called from down the stairs, "Where's the garlic?"

"Fridge, on the second shelf of the door," she answered, slightly spooked by the voice but she didn't hear it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Elena, due to Caroline's insistence, dragged her older sister to the car wash. She was assigned cashier duty by the perky blonde.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not," Caroline ordered as Dria sat down.

"No we are not," she repeated before smiling at her sister's boyfriend when he arrived.

"Hi," he greeted both Gilbert girls and Caroline.

"Hey!" Elena grinned.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know," Caroline scolded before walking off.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked, giving Caroline's retreating back a curious look.

"And judged, yeah," Dria laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off," Elena flirted.

"I think you have to go first," he gave her a smirk. Dria made a disgusted face behind them.

"Ok," Elena agreed. She pulled off her shirt but had trouble getting it off. Stefan helped her as Dria giggled in the corner, "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh."

"I disagree," Stefan kissed her.

"You two are gross," Dria announced. The couple grinned at her.

"I think you have to take that sweatshirt off," Stefan joked, pointing to her half-zipped teal sweatshirt.

"Elena! Your boyfriend is sexual harassing me!" Dria jested but took it off all the same to reveal her black string bikini.

"Nice bikini, Dri," Elena winked.

"Be careful. I might steal your boyfriend away," she laughed and waved as they walked off to wash cars.

"You wish!" Elena said. A little while later, she came back to inform Dria of the supplies were low, "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money or Caroline will have our heads," Dria nodded before heading into the school. As she walked down the dim hallway, a shadow appeared.

"_Alexandria. Help me, Alexandria_," the voice was back, "_Help me_."

"Wha?" she gasped before running out of the school. It was like she had no control of the direction she was going because she soon found herself in the Salvatore Boarding House, walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" came Caroline's voice. Dria slowly walked towards her voice and found the blonde standing in front of a door.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please," Damon explained from behind the barred window, "Hello Alexandria."

"Damon?" she gasped.

"You bit me," Caroline muttered, ignoring the Gilbert's presence.

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon answered but he was staring at Dria.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked, confused.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do," Damon tore his eyes away from Dria to begin to compel the younger girl.

"What am I about to do?" she asked.

"You're gonna open the door. _You're gonna open the door_," he ordered and Caroline did as she was told before Dria could snap out of it and stop her.

"Caroline!" she shouted.

"No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" a man came running down the stairs and shoved himself against the door. Dria shoved Caroline up the stairs and the two run for the door. Caroline made it safely out the door but the brunette was yanked back.

"Ahh!" she screamed and tried to get out of Damon's grasp.

"Calm down, Alexandria," he hissed.

"Let me go!" Dria yelled but he just yanked her to him.

"Stop struggling!" he tried to compel her.

She didn't stop and he decided to flip her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. He bit into her neck, drinking until she began to fall limp. Dria let out a barely audible groan when he stopped. Damon dropped her unceremoniously on the couch before sitting down next to her. She began trying to speak but she was too weak from the blood loss.

"Don't talk," Damon shrugged and watched her moan again, "If you rest, you'll be fine."

* * *

Hours later, Stefan found Dria still on the couch. Rushing over to her, he discovered she was just sleeping. The wound on her neck was still oozing a bit but her pulse was steady and she seemed to be fine. Stefan decided to be cautious and fed the brunette some of his blood. Suddenly, he realized Zack was nowhere to be found.

"Zack?" he called before rushing down the stairs. He found his nephew lying on the floor with his neck at an awkward angle. Stefan cradled the body in grief, "Oh, no. Zack….."

"Aahhh!" Dria screamed. The vampire bolted upstairs to see the girl sobbing hysterically on his couch.

"Alexandria!" he was suddenly next to her and trying to comfort her. She shoved him away, terrified, "I'm not going to hurt you but you have to stay here."

"O-O-kay," she sobbed, curling up into a ball.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you liked it, comments and critics are welcome, no flaming please.**


	6. Lost Girls

**Chapter Six: Lost Girls**

* * *

Dria had fallen asleep on the couch after Stefan left, still weak from having her blood drunk by Damon. She vaguely woke up when someone carried her to a comfy bed but was too out of it to completely wake up. Rolling over in the morning, she found a solid but comfy pillow. Dria snuggled into it.

"I didn't realize how much you liked to cuddle," a voice chuckled. Dria's eyes flew open when she recognized the voice. Crawling away from him, she let out a scream, "Don't be like that, Alexandria."

"Get away from me!" she shouted before running out the door. He appeared in front of her.

"Now, now. Don't run from a vampire," he said before leaning to whisper in her ear. She stood very still, "We love the chase."

"Please," she begged. Damon ignored what she was saying, choosing to play with a lock of her wavy brown hair.

"We're going to have some fun," he whispered with a flirty smile.

She stood completely still, her caramel brown eyes widened in fear. He began kissing her neck as she flinched, waiting for him to bite her again. When he nipped her with his blunt teeth, Dria let out a whimper in fear. Damon ignored her noises, choosing instead to kiss her. The brunette didn't respond, still frozen in terror.

"Oh stop it," he groaned in annoyance, "I'm not going to eat you."

"Please let me go," she sniveled.

"No. Not until Stefan gives me my ring," Damon said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ring?" she asked.

"Yes, my ring," he rolled his eyes, "It lets me go out into the sun."

"What if I get it for you?" Dria asked, hoping she can convince him to let her out.

"Nice try but no," he smirked before walking down the stairs, "Use my shower if you want."

* * *

After Dria used the shower to calm her nerves, she dressed in her jeans but could not find her blood soaked shirt anywhere. Instead, there was one of Damon's dark colored t-shirts folded next to her jeans. She hesitated but ended up wearing it as she would rather be covered than walk around in her bra. Dria found Vicki and Damon dancing around downstairs.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no," Vicki ranted as she danced around. Damon watched her in amusement, "Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that."

"Jeremy, huh? Alexandria's brother?" Damon asked before he caught site of the girl standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me," Vicki explained. Damon held his hand out toward the older brunette, silently asking her to dance with him. In a moment of hesitation, Dria just stood there but took his hand when Vicki gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hey Dri!" she shouted before turning to the handsome vampire, "Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot."

"I know," he laughed but was paying more attention to dancing around with Dria.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Dria asked, her voice was slightly weak and frightened still.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated," he shrugged but pulled her flush against him. He stared into her eyes, compelling her, "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't try to leave. Stay and have fun with me."

"Except when it isn't," Vicki disagreed, unable to hear Damon's soft muttering over the music.

"No more talking. Let's dance!" Damon shouted before appearing on the balcony, dancing. Vicki ran around, swinging her hips while Dria watched them both, torn between amusement and fear.

Damon suddenly picked her up and raced her into Stefan's room, which Vicki was tearing up. Without realizing it, she let out a giggle. Damon gave her a smile before throwing books and papers all over the floor. Vicki grabbed Dria's arm and pulled her up onto the bed; they both started jumping up and down. Before she realized it, Dria was laughing and having fun. Damon pulled her off the bed, swinging her around. Vicki smashed a lamp as Damon dipped the short brunette.

"Should we really be smashing stuff?" Dria asked, still in Damon's arms.

"It's just Stefan's stuff!" he answered.

"But he's nice!" she protested.

"Ugg. You're such a goody-two-shoes," he complained but danced out of his little brother's room, pulling Dria gently. Vicki jumped off the bed and followed down the stairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Vicki and Damon were slow dancing as she sobbed about all her problems. Dria had decided to sit on the couch, waiting them with curiosity. After a while, she got bored and decided to wonder around the house. She knew she couldn't leave, even though she wanted to. Soon enough, she found the library. She searched thought the books and found many of her favorite classics. She settled on Call of the Wild and curled up in one of the many chairs.

"There you are," came Damon's voice. He leaned on the back of her chair, "You're reading?"

"You told me to have fun," she smirked at him.

"And this is fun?" he teased, sitting on the armrest.

"Yes," Dria said simply.

"I can show you some real fun," he grinned before pulling her chin up to kiss her.

"Where's Vicki?" she asked inbetween kisses.

"Went home," Damon answered.

"Why?"

"So we could have some fun," was all he said before picking her up and taking her to his bedroom. He threw her on the bed and crawled in after her.

* * *

"Dria?" Stefan called as he walked in the house. The only answer he got was a giggle which he only heard because of his heightened senses, "Dria? Alexandria?!"

"I'm right here," she laughed, running down the stairs. The younger Salvatore brother was shocked to see her in one of Damon's button-up shirts—only buttoned enough to cover most of her cleavage—and her underwear.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Where's Elena?" she smiled.

"Home, where you should be," Stefan replied.

"I can't leave," Dria told him, now frowning in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked, stepping close to her.

"I'm supposed to stay here and have fun with Damon," she explained before grinning, "We had lots of fun."

"Dria," Stefan sighed before compelling her, "You can leave and do not need to listen to any more of Damon's demands."

"What did I just do?" Dria shouted after Stefan stopped compelling her.

"You were under compulsion, Dria," the forever seventeen year old said.

"I can't believe I just slept with your brother! I don't even like him that much! Sure he's hot and mysterious and all that but I've had a crush on Sam forever and now I've ruined it by having sex with that homicidal maniac!" she started freaking out.

"I'm not a maniac," Damon protested, leaning on the railing in amusement. Dria opened her mouth to yell at him but was cut off by Stefan.

"I'll drive you home, Dria," Stefan said, sending a glare at his brother before escorting the half-naked Gilbert sister out of his home.

* * *

As soon as Dria got home, she practically dove into the shower. Elena watched her sister in concern as she ran up the stairs, muttering something about vampires and dirt. Stefan's only explanation to her sister's whereabouts was his brother's name.

"Why didn't he turn her like he turned Vicki?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "She was perfectly fine when I found her. Well, other than Damon compelling her."

"He compelled her?!" Elena hissed.

"I fixed it," he assured her, "Damon only compelled her to stay in the house with him and have fun. Nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She told me exactly what happened."

"And what _exactly _happened?" Elena demanded to know.

"They danced around, tore up my room, she read a book and they slept together," Stefan explained, whispering the last part.

"_He compelled my sister to sleep with him?!_" Elena growled out.

"Actually, he only compelled her to have fun. She chose to sleep with him on her own free will," he nodded.

"Oh God," she whispered, sitting down on the ground. At that moment, Vicki ran past the couple.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as both Matt and Jeremy ran down the stairs.

"I dunno. She just freaked out," Jeremy answered. Matt ran after her, as did Jeremy.

"I can track her," Stefan whispered to Elena.

"Go," she nodded.

* * *

By the time Dria had finished scrubbing her body, Elena and Jeremy were sitting in the kitchen discussing Vicki. She was now dressed in a pair of her comfiest jeans and a large shirt that had once belonged to her father. Her siblings were silent as she made them dinner.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt," Jeremy said after a long moment of silence.

"He'll call when he finds her," Dria assured him, placing the pizza in the oven.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" he asked, anxious.

"We wait," Elena nodded, "We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he mumbled.

"She'll be fine," Dria said, wrapping her arms around her brother, "It'll all be fine."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Elena smiled at them and went to get the door while her siblings have a moment. When she opened the door, her smile fell. Damon was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. Elena tried to slam the door in his face but he caught it with his foot.

"Dria!" Elena shouted, a steely glare on her face. Her older sister came as quickly as she could with Jeremy hanging off her.

"Jeremy, Elena, go upstairs," she ordered. Jeremy did as she asked but Elena opened her mouth to protest, "Now, Elena."

"You're not afraid of me," he grinned once Elena stormed up the steps but not without shooting another glare at Damon, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan only compelled you to be able to leave. Forgot the rest."

"Don't touch me," she hissed when he reached up to brush brunette locks away from her face.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan," he threw his hands up in surrender, "Though I seem to recall you being happy when I touched you earlier."

"You compelled me," she growled out.

"May I come in?" he ignored her before pushing past her, "Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know. I was too busy scrubbing off your cooties," Dria scoffed.

"Cooties?" he laughed.

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena announced her presence.

"Get. Upstairs," her older sister shouted.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes," Damon and Elena both ignored her, "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena snapped.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" the vampire rolled his eyes.

"I got enough," she answered with a shrug.

"Oh, I doubt that," he mumbled before looking at Dria. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

"Get out," Dria hissed. He did as she said but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She slammed the door once he was gone and glared at Elena, "Get your little ass in your room before I ground it."

"I know more about this than you do," Elena reminded her.

"Then you're going to tell me," she decided.

* * *

"Elena?" Dria called, having woken up due to hearing sobbing sounds. She got no answer. Deciding to get a snack from downstairs, she found Elena crying on the couch, "Elena, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Stefan," she sobbed.

"Oh sweetie," she mumbled and hugged her sister.

"Vicki's a vampire," she told her, crying into her arms.

"It's going to be okay," Dria soothed her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Comments and critics are welcomed, flames are not.**


	7. Haunted

**Chapter Seven: Haunted**

* * *

Dria was nervous for her date. Sam had been her best friend for years and this was a big change. Elena had excitedly helped her pick out a simple blue dress with a low v-neck. Her wavy hair had been straightened and a simple clip held her bangs out of her face. Sam was waiting for her, already seated at a table at the Grill.

"You look quite lovely," he said, giving her a soft grin. He pulled out her chair and pushed her in when she sat down.

"You look handsome yourself," she replied.

"Luv, calm down," he laughed and she gave him a glare.

"I am calm."

"Like bloody hell you are," Sam rolled his eyes, "You're nervous. Think it will ruin us if it doesn't work."

"Sam," she whined.

"Dria," he mocked. She giggled before attempting to give him a glare. She ultimately failed when he gave her a grin, "See, it's just us….with more snogging."

"Snogging? Not sure if I'm okay with that," she teased.

"That's too bad," Sam pouted, "You are a lovely kisser."

"You could use some work," she wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"Maybe you can help me with that, luv?" he joked.

"I think food first, 'snogging' later," Dria laughed.

* * *

"I had a great time," Dria said as they stood in front of her door. Sam grinned at her while running his fingers though his red hair.

"I did too," he nodded, leaning forward to kiss her.

"There you are, Alexandria!" a new voice came from the staircase. Both humans looked back and saw Damon smirking at them.

"Go away, Salvatore," Dria hissed.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore, Alexandria's boyfriend," he held his hand out to Sam.

"You are not!" she denied.

"We had a big fight so she's using you to take it out on me," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, luv," Sam said, "I'll be leaving now."

"Sam! Wait! He's lying! He's a pathological liar!" she shouted, trying to follow her date but Damon stopped her. Sam just left, looking completely disappointed and hurt. Dria then turned to the vampire and slapped him, "What are you doing?!"

"Stop it," he said as she continued trying to hit him.

"I like him, _a lot_! And you are ruining it!" she ignored him.

"Maybe I like you, _a lot_," he mocked, attempting to kiss her. Dria shoved him off and stormed in her house.

"Sam?" she asked, calling her date while Damon followed her into the kitchen.

"Where's your sister?" he asked but was ignored by the Gilbert sister.

"Hey. I'm sorry about that….No I have never dated him. He's some jerk that won't leave me alone…..I would love that…..Okay, I'll see you then….Bye," she was on the phone with Sam and Damon tried to listen in but didn't get to hear much.

"No siblings? We could have some fun," he grinned, pulling her flush against him.

"Get off," she snapped and tried to get away but he held on tight.

"Come on," he pouted, "We had so much fun the other day."

"I was compelled," she sneered, "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last thing on earth."

"I didn't compel you to have sex with me. Just to have fun," he shrugged, finally letting go. Dria grabbed a knife and held it toward him.

"Out," she said simply. Without warning, the knife was in Damon's hand, "God damn it!"

"Ask nicely and maybe I will," he flirted.

"Please get out and never come back," she said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Aww, you're no fun today," he pouted. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he left.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" the eldest Gilbert asked, not looking up from the cookbook she was flipping through. Elena groaned in annoyance because he sister had caught her.

"Going to see Stefan," she answered.

"So both of you are skipping school?"

"How did you know….?" Elena asked.

"You two are really not that sneaky. God, it's almost painful how pathetic your attempts are," she grinned before getting up, "Let's go."

"What?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"You are not going there all by yourself," Dria grabbed her coat and her keys, "That way I can make sure you get to school in one piece."

"Dria!" Elena whined but followed her sister into the car.

* * *

Dria was the first to ring the doorbell, grinning at her annoyed sister. Damon answered the door and gave her a smirk. The older Gilbert sister scoffed at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he flirted.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked, stepping in front of her sister.

"Yep," he nodded, still looking at Dria over her sister's head.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"And good morning to you, little Miss 'I'm-on-a-mission'," he mocked.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Dria snapped at him. Elena sighed and headed in the house.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" he retorted.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead," she pointed out smugly.

"Yes, you would," Damon's pale blue eyes narrowed.

"But I'm not," she smirked.

"Yet," he replied before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I had other things on my mind."

"You're a pig," she scoffed, disgusted.

"I hope you had as much fun as I did," he winked.

"In your dreams," Dria sneered before pushing past him.

"Every night, baby," he laughed. Dria made a disgusted noise before finding Stefan and Elena talking.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe," Stefan was saying.

"How long is that?" Vicki appeared, leaning against the railing.

"We can talk about that later," Stefan answered.

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Dria asked, giving the girl a concerned smile.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" she gave her an annoyed look.

* * *

Dria placed the warm cup of coffee in front of Stefan and sat down across from him, Elena and Vicki.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch," he handed it to the newborn vampire.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" she pouted.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time," Stefan nodded.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me," she groaned like a spoiled child.

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki," he tried.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked.

"Not in a long time," Stefan said with a sigh.

"How long?" she pressed.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior," he explained.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead!" she complained before leaving the room.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more," Stefan said, "All right. I'll be quick."

"Elena, why don't you go get more coffee?" Dria suggested and she followed Stefan out the door. Vicki strutted back in with an annoyed look.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird," she shrugged before grabbing her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dria asked.

"Jeremy."

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore," she said after a moment.

"Oh come on don't you start," Vicki snapped, "I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"You could hurt him," she said protectively, "I'm not willing to take that chance."

"I would hurt Jeremy," she hissed.

"I don't care what you say, Vicki. You're not going anywhere near my little brother," Dria decided.

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing," she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah it does. You're no good for him," Dria stood up and glared at the vampiress.

"Too bad. I'm going to see him if I wanna see him."

"You go anywhere near my brother again and I will personally stake you," she threatened. Suddenly Vicki had her pinned against the doorway.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki hissed before dropping her.

"Dria?" Elena asked, walking back in the room to see her sister rubbing her neck and Vicki glaring.

"We're going home," she announced, taking her sister by the arm and dragging her away.

"What's going on?" the younger sister asked as soon as they were in the car.

"Vicki had a temper tantrum when I told her she wasn't allowed to see Jeremy anymore," she grumbled, "Doesn't change the fact that Jeremy is grounded until Vicki gets a handle on herself.

"What did he do?" Elena asked.

"I dunno. I'll make something up if I have to," Dria sighed, "I'm just trying to protect him.

"I know," she nodded, "I get it."

* * *

The sisters decided to have a girls day until they knew their brother was home. Dria had taken Elena to see a new movie and then to a late lunch. She had brought back something for Jeremy. They walked in on Jeremy leaving a message for Vicki.

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please," he practically begged.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Elena tried, ignoring the glare from Dria.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait," he replied sarcastically.

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go," the younger Gilbert sister tried again. Dria slapped her palm against her forehead because of her sister's stupidity.

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Jeremy snapped.

"Shut it Jeremy! Elena's trying to say it nicely but since you're being a bitchy teenager about it, I'll say it for her. You are not allowed to see Vicki anymore. Period," Dria growled, "She's bad news and she's going to get you into even more trouble then you're already in."

"I love her!" he shouted.

"You don't know what love is! You're fifteen!" she snorted.

"Yes I do!" he argued, "Stop being such a controlling bitch! You're not Mom and you'll never be!"

"You are grounded!" she yelled, "Get in your room before grab you by your hair and yank you there!"

"No! You can't make me do anything because you know what?! You're a sucky-ass guardian and I wish you had died instead of Mom and Dad!" he shouted before Dria slapped him across the face. He sent her a steely glare before storming up to his room.

"Dria!" Elena gasped in shock.

"I didn't—" she started, staring at the spot Jeremy used to be in.

"I'm going to take him to the carnival. You two need some space and he could use one last night out before he's grounded for life," she said before hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

A little while later, Dria decided to go for a drink. Elena had already left, taking their brother with him. She ignored everyone around her except the bartender who was very kind to her. Someone sat beside her but she was too busy drowning her sorrows in her glass to notice.

"No more for her," a familiar British voice said.

"No!" she complained, trying to grab the bottle. It was pried out of her hand by Sam and given to the bartender, "How did you know I was here?"

"Your friend Damon called me, said you were bloody drunk off your arse," he explained, "Asked me to take you home because he was busy."

"I am not drunk!" she protested but her voice was slurred. Sam gave her a look, "Just because you and your sexy British accent and your pretty green eyes think I'm drunk doesn't mean I am."

"That sentence barely made any sense," he pointed out.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked suddenly, staring at him.

"I fancy you pet and you fancy me but no. We are not a couple," he explained.

"Why? Am I too ugly for you?!" she suddenly shouted, "No it's because I slept with Damon!"

"Luv, I'm taking you home before you say anything else embarrassing," he helped her to his car, ignoring the shocked stares of the people who knew Dria and/or Damon.

"I'm sorry I had sex with him," she pouted, "He's mean."

"Luv, I'm not upset with you," Sam laughed and began driving.

"But you're not my boyfriend," she whined.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked.

"YES!" she shouted and began to giggle happily. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to drive the short trip to her house. Once he got her in the house, she attempted to get him to sleep with her.

"Dria, luv, you are completely piss drunk," he explained to her but she didn't seem to understand.

"But we're boyfriend and girlfriend," she complained.

"I will sit in a chair by your bed if you want but that's it," he offered. Dria seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

"Okay," she decided and Sam began to help her up the stairs. Jeremy suddenly came into the house, blood covering him, "Jeremy!"

"Dria?" he asked, his eyes full of tears and was not ready for when his big sister jumped on top of him.

"Jeremy! I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible guardian! I should never have hit you," she began to sob on him, "Please forgive me. I love you so much and I know I will never be Mom like you want."

"She's drunk," Sam answered the boy's unasked question.

"Go to bed, Dria," he said, "I forgive you but you need to go to sleep."

"Okay," she wiped her tears away and headed to her room.

"I'll leave her to you then," Sam nodded and left.

"Sam, thank you," Jeremy said before closing the door.

* * *

Dria woke up to a light feathery touch caressing her cheek. She reached her hand up and grabbed whatever it was. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized it was a hand. She pulled it closer to her, wrapping it around her waist unconsciously. Whoever it was chuckled and began cuddling against her. Soon she fell asleep again, feeling warmer and comfier. The sun woke her up the next time. The warm presence she remembered from the middle of the night was gone. Deciding she had imagined it due to the hangover she now had, Dria slowly made her way down the stairs. Elena was already up, attempting to make breakfast.

"What is that monstrosity?" she asked, staring at the blackened bread and bacon.

"Toast?" Elena offered.

"What do you have to tell me?" she moaned, grabbing a cup of water and a few aspirin. Elena gave her a confused look, "The only time when you attempt to make a meal is when you have something bad to tell me."

"Vicki died last night and Jeremy saw the whole thing," Elena began and gave her sister a look when she tried to interrupt, "He was so hurt and broken last night, like when Mom and Dad first died. I had to help him, Dri. You have to understand that."

"What did you do Elena?" Dria gasped.

"I had Damon compel him to forget about Vicki," she said quickly.

"Elena Margaret!" she shouted, "You did _what_?"

"Damon compelled Jeremy," she repeated sheepishly.

"Why didn't you come to me first before you went off and did something so stupid?!"

"You were kind of drunk!" Elena snapped back.

"I think drunk me would have told you what a stupid thing you were thinking of doing!"

"I was trying to protect him!"

"By taking away his memories?" she laughed sarcastically.

"Because grounding him works _so_ well," Elena retorted.

"At least I didn't use my boyfriend's brother's supernatural abilities to right my wrong," Dria sneered.

"I'm sorry I didn't want him hurting!"

"Pain is a part of life, Elena," Dria narrowed her eyes at her, "So are choices."

"I'm going to see Stefan," her sister started to storm away.

"Oh no you don't. You're grounded too!" Dria shouted. Elena gave her a glare and changed her direction to storm up the stairs.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you liked it, comments and critics are welcome, no flaming please.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vampires Diaries, or any of its characters or lines.**


	8. 162 Candles

**Dear Guest,**

**I would like to point out that my story clearly states it is a Damon/OC story in the description. I put Damon and Elena as the two characters because Dria is Elena's _sister_ and the outcome will later be _Damon/Dria. _There is absolutely no reason to report me as I did nothing wrong.**

**Thank you and goodbye**

**Chapter Eight: 162 Candles**

* * *

Dria stood outside of the police station, waiting for her siblings to be done with their interviews. She was leaning against her car when she saw Stefan exit the building. He attempted to talk to Matt but the blonde boy ignored him. The vampire spotted Dria and started to make his way to her but halted when he noticed her death glare. He frowned but understood she needed more time. At that moment, Elena and Jeremy started down the steps. Dria saw Elena say something to their brother and turn to talk to Stefan.

"You have two minutes, Elena," Dria called, "If you're not in this car by then, your sentence is extended to life."

"I get it, Dria," she snapped.

"Why is Elena grounded?" Jeremy asked, standing next to his oldest sister.

"She did something horrible and until she understands how wrong it was, she's grounded."

"What was it?" he pushed.

"None of your business, Jer," she replied with an angry tone. She wasn't at all angry with him, just had to keep the façade up. She wanted to tell him what Elena did, maybe so she can have someone on her side but she knew it would hurt him more, "You have thirty seconds, Elena Margaret."

"I'm coming!" she yelled before saying something to Stefan. The teen stormed to the car and got in before slamming the passenger door. Jeremy stifled a snort before getting in the back.

* * *

A little while later, Jenna sat on the couch with her youngest niece. Dria was busying herself with applying to jobs while Jeremy was working at the kitchen table.

"You're wallowing," Jenna pointed out.

"So are you," Elena huffed.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped," the strawberry blonde defended herself.

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk," Dria said, looking up from her paper, "Elena's just upset she's grounded."

"Over something you blew out of proportion," her sister grumbled.

"You want to be locked in your room?" Dria threatened.

"Wanna keep it down?" Jeremy asked.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Homework," he shrugged, holding up his paper to show them he wasn't lying.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena questioned, looking at Dria with a confused look. She shrugged.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." he replied and gave them a look. The three girls shared surprised glances.

"What do you think?" Elena asked.

"Alien?" Dria grinned.

"Some sort of replicant," Jenna nodded.

"He can hear you," Jeremy huffed in an annoyed but amused tone.

"Definitely alien," the oldest brunette decided and ruffled his hair. He stuck his tongue out at her and tried to fix it but the damage had already been done, "Keep this up and may get parole at your next hearing."

"You make it sound like you're running a prison," Jenna teased.

"She is," Elena mumbled under her breathe.

"They do the crime; they do the time," the older sister decided, "That's how Mom and Dad were with me. If Elena stops with her smart ass comments, I'll consider letting her have some visitors."

"Here that, lovely niece of mine? Play nice," Jenna teased.

"I will," she grinned.

* * *

A few hours later, Dria had agreed to let Bonnie in after Elena begged and pleaded with her. She had cleaned her room and most of the house. Dria granted her request on one condition, Elena and Bonnie do not leave the house. The two had nodded and ran up the stairs to Elena's room. The older sister made lunch for them and walked up to inform the two. As she opened the door, she was shocked to find Elena standing in the middle of floating feathers.

"It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch," Bonnie was saying. The two girls hadn't noticed her yet.

"I believe you," Elena grinned before seeing her sister in the doorway, "Dri!"

"Dria?!" Bonnie let out a shocked shriek and the feathers fell onto the bed.

"You're a witch?" she asked, closing the door.

"It's weird huh? After all those times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" the dark skinned girl frowned.

"No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?" Elena reassured her and Dria nodded.

"You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you," she replied and turned to Dria, "And you weren't really supposed to know."

"Know what?" she played dumb, "I was just about to tell you lunch was ready and to clean up that feather mess."

"Thanks, Dri," Bonnie grinned.

"No problem, Bennett."

* * *

Bonnie left to go to a party and sadly said goodbye to her best friend. As soon as she left, Elena half-heartedly did all her chores and homework. She tried giving her sister puppy dog eyes but Dria just gave her a smile and went back to her applications. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Elena ran to it, hoping Bonnie was back to be her savior.

"Hey," Stefan smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after being shocked.

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset," he explained, looking concerned.

"Right. The girl in the towel," Elena bit out, completely jealous.

"The towel?" he looked confused for a moment before he started to laugh, "Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old."

"You mean she's a..." she blushed, embarrassed.

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever," he assured her.

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird," Elena was looking anywhere but him.

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you. So why'd you come by?"

"I-uh... it was a mistake," she said after a moment.

"Elena talk to me," Stefan pleaded.

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only people I can talk to is you and Dria who is pissed at me right now...and..." she huffed, feeling both annoyed and guilty.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?" Stefan nodded.

"Well, thank you for coming by," she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?" he offered, looking hopeful.

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Dria asked from the doorway.

"Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday," he grinned.

"Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then," Elena nodded.

"Happy birthday," her sister smiled.

"Thank you," he said to both of him.

"Actually I'm kind of grounded," Elena said sheepishly and glanced at Dria.

"Well have a... have a good night?" he offered before leaving.

"You can go out," Dria decided as soon as Stefan was gone, "Just for his birthday though. You are still in a _world_ of trouble tomorrow."

"Thank you Dri!" Elena hugged her sister and went to get her coat.

"I'll give you a ride," she nodded, "Sam asked me to meet him there anyway."

* * *

When the two arrived, Elena went over to hide and watch Stefan have fun with Lexi. Meanwhile, Dria attempted to find Sam but he texted her saying he would be late. She decided to stand by the pool table, a small smile gracing her face when she saw Elena looking lovingly at the vampire.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media," a husky male voice whispered in her ear.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately," she bit out.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother," Damon rolled his eyes, "Does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths," she retorted.

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt," he mocked.

"What did you do to my brother?" she snapped.

"So Elena told you," he laughed, "I'm going to need a less vague question."

"When you messed with Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Elena asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. She wanted me to take away his suffering," he shrugged.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" Dria asked, looking very concerned.

"Alexandria, I took away the suffering," he replied sincerely. She nodded and was silent for a moment.

"Why do you call me that?" she questioned.

"Call you what?"

"Alexandria," Dria shrugged.

"I like it better than Dria," he shrugged, "It suits you more."

"It's so proper and bland," she wrinkled her nose.

"It's pretty and different," he argued just to annoy her.

"I feel like some stuck up princess," she retorted.

"Maybe you are a stuck up princess," he joked, "Though I can't see you waiting for a knight to come rescue you from a dragon."

"I'm waiting for one to save me from you," Dria smirked.

"I'll buy you a drink, maybe you'll loosen up," Damon said, and held his hand out to her. She ignored it and head to the bar with him following.

"Shot of tequila," she said to the bartender.

"Make that two," Damon appeared behind her, "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure, until Sam gets here," Dria shrugged, knowing her new boyfriend would come save her when he got there.

"By the way," he said and held out a little box. She gave him a curious look but opened it. Inside was a small oval shaped locket with intricate designs.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Saint Stefan wanted you to have it," he rolled his eyes, "Save you from influence, I guess."

"Help me?" Dria asked and held out the necklace to him. He smiled at her and leaned forward. It caused her breath to hitch, his face barely inches from hers.

"Twenty questions. Don't want to answer, take a shot," he said when he finally leaned back and motioned for the bartender to leave the bottle.

"Alright. Me first," she agreed, ignoring the blush creeping on her face, "Why are you so interested in being around me?"

"You're interesting," he shrugged, "What's going on with you and that redheaded idiot?"

"One: Sam is not an idiot. Two: not that it's any of your business, we're dating," she replied, "Why do you have to torment Stefan?"

"It's fun," he grinned, "And he deserves it. Why is Elena grounded?"

"She was being an immature brat. Kind of like you are," Dria stuck her tongue out at him, "Why don't you just move on with your life, Katherine's dead?"

"It's a lot harder than it looks. Maybe one day it will happen to you," Damon mumbled, "Did you really have fun with me the other day?"

"Ooh, a shot!" Dria took it and ignored his knowing smile.

"I have a question," a new voice stated, "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award," he replied sarcastically, glaring at the little blonde.

"Cut the crap," she snapped.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan," he said, taking his own shot and pouring another one for Dria.

"What is it?" the little blonde asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?" Damon sneered, "Now leave Lexi. Alexandria and I were having fun."

"If that's what you call it," Dria snorted and spotted a familiar redhead, "Sam's here so I'm going to hang out with him." Damon quickly leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dria shot him an annoyed look before leaving.

"By Alexandria," Lexi grinned and turned back to Damon, "Going after a girl who has a boyfriend, huh?"

"I'm bored, seems like fun," he shrugged. Just then, Sheriff Forbes walked over and injected Lexi with vervain. The vampiress withered and fainted, "What are you doing?!"

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me," she whispered and they headed out.

* * *

"'Lo luv," Sam grinned and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Hey, Sammy," she said and rested her head on his chest.

"How's Damon?" he asked, hoping she didn't notice the undertone of jealousy.

"Still a dick," she responded, "You saved me from him and his attempts to get me drunk."

"Well, you're mine, pet so I can beat him up if you want," he joked.

"It's fine. I can handle the idiot," Dria just held on to him tighter, "Wanna go home and watch a movie or something?"

"Don't fancy partying anymore?" he asked.

"Nope. I only came to make sure Elena was being good," she said, "She's fine with Stefan and Damon's over there being a poop and you're very warm and cuddly at the moment."

"Are you drunk again, luv?" Sam laughed.

"No," she pouted, "Just don't feel like partying."

"Alright luv," he conceded, "We'll go watch a movie."

* * *

"We're watching Shrek?" Sam asked, looking shocked at her.

"Yep!" Dria answered, plopping down next to him on the couch after putting it in the DVD player.

"We're watching a bloody kids' movie?" he huffed.

"It's cute!" she pouted, "I like this movie."

"Luv, you're quite strange," he rolled his eyes before smirking as an idea hit him, "But we could make this movie more enjoyable."

"How?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't exactly listening to him, paying more attention to the opening scene of the movie.

"Like this," he answered and without warning, he had his girlfriend laying on the couch and he was above her.

Dria let out a shriek which quickly turned into a giggle. He leaned down and kissed her gently. But she was having none of that. The brunette yanked him closer to her, giving him a hard kiss. Sam responded with equal enthusiasm. One hand was holding him over her in order not to crush her while the other was making small patterns on her unclothed hip. Dria was tangling his already messy hair while gripping his shirt in her fist in an effort to pull him closer. She moaned in delight when he gently bit her lip. He instantly took action and battled her tongue for dominance. He trailed his hand from her hip to her stomach and began lightly caressing it and teasing her when his hand brushed just below her breasts. Feeling impatient, Dria yanked his shirt off and threw it across the room. He grinned at her impatience and trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. He began to suck and kiss at the base, enjoying when her breathe would hitch or groaning.

"Dria!" Elena called as she opened the front door. She gasped when she walked in the living room before covering her eyes, "I'm sorry!"

"Mood so ruined," her sister moaned and pushed her new boyfriend off her, "Need anything Elena?"

"Damon did something and Stefan's pissed," she explained quickly, still shielding her eyes.

"I'll be going now, luv," Sam said sheepishly and headed out the door with his shirt.

"What did Damon do?" Dria sighed, annoyed that the vampire somehow always came in between her and Sam.

"He killed Lexi," she frowned, "Stefan might stake him."

"He deserves it," she shrugged.

"But Stefan—" Elena began.

"I know, 'Lena," she replied, "But there's nothing you can do. He's going to do what he wants to do."

"It will destroy him," the younger sister curled up in her older sister's arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked the it. Comments and critics are welcomed, flames are not.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vampires Diaries, or any of its characters or lines.**


	9. History Repeating

**Dear Guest,**

**I would like to point out that my story clearly states it is a Damon/OC story in the description. I put Damon and Elena as the two characters because Dria is Elena's _sister_ and the outcome will later be _Damon/Dria. _There is absolutely no reason to report me as I did nothing wrong.**

**Thank you and goodbye**

**Chapter Nine: History Repeating**

* * *

"Aunt Jenna and I are going to the Grill," Jeremy called to his older sister before adding sheepishly, "If that's alright with you."

"You are officially on parole, Mr. Gilbert. Your parole officer, Ms. Sommers, will be here at any moment," Dria joked from her spot on the couch.

"How did you know she was coming to get me?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I may have called her. Told her you were such a good boy, you deserved a treat," she grinned at him. Jeremy rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"Sam's coming over, isn't he?" Jeremy stated and gave her a look.

"Maybe," she replied sheepishly. At that moment, the sound of a car horn came from outside and Jeremy left after a short goodbye to his sister. Shortly after he left, Dria's boyfriend knocked at her door.

"'Lo luv," he grinned at her before giving her a short kiss.

"Hey Sammy," she glanced down and saw the basket in his hand, "What's that for?"

"A spontaneous romantic picnic?" he offered.

"Elena?" Dria asked with an amused smirk.

"Elena," Sam nodded, "Thought I could use a spot of help in wooing you."

"Wooing me?" she questioned while grabbing her coat, "I'm pretty sure I am already your girlfriend and wooing me is not needed."

"Just wanted to make sure you don't go crawling to that bloody Damon fellow," he made a face and offered her his free arm when she locked her house.

"Are you _jealous_?" Dria grinned happily.

"Jealous of some pompous prat?" he scoffed while trying to hide the flushing in his cheeks.

"I think it's cute," she giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now where are we going, Sammy?"

* * *

They sat in the middle of the commons, a dark blue blanket spread out underneath them. Dria, leaning on her bent arms, had her legs spread out in front of her with her head thrown back and eyes closed. Sam stared at her as she took in the sun.

"What?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I can feel you staring," she replied.

"I can't stare at my lovely girlfriend," he asked with a teasing grin. She looked at him with an amused smile.

"Nope, you're not allowed."

"Bloody stupid rule," Sam laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. She turned her head at the last second so he kissed her cheek instead.

"No kisses," she teased and giggled when he sent her a pout, "Well, I'm sure it's okay if you just give me one."

He barely let her finish her sentence before kissing her. When he pulled away, one of his hands caressed her cheek lovingly. Dria gave him a soft smile. Sam glanced up for a second before scowling. Giving him a confused look, she glanced up to see Damon standing a few feet from them.

"PDA? What would Elena or Jeremy think?" he asked Dria teasingly but wasn't looking at her. His annoyed gaze was set on Sam.

"I'm on a _date_, I'm sure they would understand," she hinted, hoping he would go away but no such luck.

"Did you know Bonnie stole something from Caroline? They're having a huge fight. Maybe you should go be referee?" he said as he gave her a smile.

"You mean the necklace Caroline got from you?" Dria asked innocently and Sam moved away from her. Damon's eyes narrowed, "Bonnie was over last night."

"She should _give it back_, before something _bad_ happens," he implied.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she growled out. Sam looked between the two of them, aware that something else was going on.

"Maybe you should go check," he replied with a glare at Sam.

"I have to go to work anyway, luv," the redhead voiced and started picking things up. Dria moved to help but he stopped her, "I've got it, pet. Besides, what kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I let you do it?" He glanced up at Damon when he said boyfriend. The vampire clenched his teeth and left without another word.

"What was that?" she asked, nodding toward the retreating vampire.

"What was what, luv?" Sam pretended to be oblivious.

"_Boyfriend_," she mimicked.

"He fancies you, Dri," he shrugged and laughed at her incredulous look, "It's quite obvious actually."

"Damon?! _Damon Salvatore_?!" she gaped at him. Standing up, she helped him fold the blanket.

"Yes, why do you think he always shows up when I'm around you," Sam rolled his eyes at her naivety.

"Because he's an ass?"

"Because he _fancies _you," Sam sighed.

"No," Dria denied before kissing his cheek, "Plus, I don't care if he does like me. I have a great guy, right here."

"Thanks, luv," he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

"I'm home!" Dria shouted as she opened the door. Sam followed her to the kitchen, still holding the blanket and basket.

"Where should I put the extra food, luv?" he asked.

"The table," she shrugged and looked around at the small mess her sister and friends has made, "Looks like Elena and co are still here."

"How's your job hunt going?" he asked as he picked up a few applications she had yet to complete.

"I have an interview at the Grill tomorrow," she shrugged, "Hopefully I get it."

"You know, if money's tight, pet," he began and came up behind her.

"Sam, I can't," she sighed and leaned against him.

"Luv, it's not a problem," Sam tried but she sent him an annoyed look.

"I can provide for my family, Samuel," she snapped. At that moment, the lights went out and there were screams from upstairs, "I swear I paid the electric bill last night."

"Get the light. Please get the light on," Bonnie begged.

"Hold on. I got it," came Elena's voice. Dria walked up the stairs and opened the door just as Elena turned the lights back on.

"You guys,the necklace, it's gone," Bonnie shouted.

"What is going on here!?" she demanded. The three girls stared at her for a moment before launching into the story.

"Bonnie's been having dreams about her ancestor and Fell's Church because of the necklace," Elena began.

"And I threw it away but it came back," Bonnie added.

"So we decided to have a séance," Caroline nodded.

"And it started getting all freaky," Elena said.

"And now it's gone," Dria asked and looked at all the candles on the ground, "Can you say 'Fire hazard'?" she snapped at them and none of them noticed Bonnie headed towards the bathroom.

"Guys," she got their attention just as the door slammed shut, "You guys open the door. Help me!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena tried to open the door but found it stuck.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted and tried to help her brunette friend.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway," Dria told them and headed out of the room, "Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!"

"Luv? What's going on?" Sam stood at the top of the stairs, staring at her in confusion.

"Bonnie's in the bathroom but the door's stuck," she replied. Bonnie let out a scream which caused Sam to rush forward and tried to open the door.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!" Caroline screamed again. At that moment, the door swung open and she appeared to be fine.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the youngest brunette asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she claimed in a monotone voice.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it," Caroline accused.

"Caroline. Come on," Dria glared at the blonde.

"No, she scared the hell out of me," she pouted.

"Bonnie?" Elena tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said, "Everything's fine."

"I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline scoffed.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked again.

"I must go," Bonnie was headed down the stairs.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving," Caroline announced and followed after the dark-skinned girl.

"You guys can't leave," Elena looked scared and glanced at her sister for help.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night," Caroline disagreed.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here," Bonnie just said and got to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dria asked.

"Back to where it all began," she replied.

"Where what began?" the oldest Gilbert asked.

"Emily," Elena gasped and started down the stairs to stop her.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed," Bonnie/Emily opened the door and left.

"Wait!" Elena yelled and tried to open the front door but it wouldn't.

"Here," Sam tried but nothing happened, "What's happening?"

"I don't know. The door, it's not..." Elena said just as it flung open and Jeremy walked in. Everyone stared at him in shook.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I'm outta here," and Caroline bolted out the door.

"I have to call Stefan," Elena ran up the stairs as Jeremy walked into the living room.

"Come on Sam," Dria said to her boyfriend just as Elena's door shut, "I think I know just where to go."

* * *

Sam drove them to the edge of the woods, choosing not to question Dria. When he stopped the car, he started to get out but Dria stopped him.

"You have to stay in the car," she said.

"Luv, what is going on?" he asked her, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I can't explain it right now," Dria told him and got out. Her boyfriend followed her lead and gave her a determined look.

"I'm coming with you Dria," he stated.

"Sam, _please_," she begged and looked into the woods. Damon had suddenly appeared at the edge and glared at them both.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, more at Sam than Dria.

"It's Bonnie," the brunette replied.

"I'm not letting her go anywhere without me," Sam added, returning the glare. Damon appeared in front of him without warning, "Wha—"

"You will go back home right now. You will forget you dropped Alexandria off here; you left her on her front porch and went home," Damon compelled him. Sam was like a zombie, he got in his car and left.

"Thank you," Dria whispered as soon as her boyfriend was gone.

"Don't thank me. He was going to get in the way," Damon snorted and headed into the woods. Without a word, Dria followed him. They stopped right before the church, "Hello Emily. You look different."

"I won't let you do it," Bonnie/Emily glared at him from her spot in front of the church ruins.

"We had a deal," he reminded her.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family," she replied.

"I protected your family," he hissed, "You owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry," she nodded.

"You're about to be a lot more than that," the vampire snapped and tried to tackle her. The witch used her powers to throw him into a tree. A tree branch was now sticking out of his stomach.

"Damon!" Dria gasped in horror and shock. Stefan appeared at that moment. He looked at his brother before helping him down.

"It hurts," the raven-haired man moaned, "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan," Bonnie/Emily greeted the youngest Salvatore brother.

"Hello Emily," he nodded.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil," she told him.

"What do you mean evil?" Dria asked as Elena walked up behind her.

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this," Damon threatened.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world," the witch growled out and stepped into a circle.

"Them?" Stefan looked confused and turned to his brother, "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" he shrugged.

"Emily, tell me what you did," the dirty blonde demanded.

"To save her, I had to save them," she replied.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan realized in shock.

"With one, comes all," Bonnie/Emily nodded.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine," Damon said, glaring at the witch.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth," his brother snapped at him, "This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," he sneered.

"Damon, you can't do this," Dria gaped in shock.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get," he told her with a bored expression.

"27 _Vampires_, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back," Stefan shouted at him.

"This town deserves this," he disagreed.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago!" his brother hissed.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much," Damon disagreed before turning to Bonnie/Emily, "and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now," she shook her head.

"Don't do this," he begged.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" and the circle around her lit up with fire, creating a pentagram which she stood in the middle of.

"No! No please," Damon looked so upset at the prospect of Bonnie/Emily destroying the necklace. The witch ignored him and threw it in the air. It exploded into sparks. With her job done, Emily departed from Bonnie's body, "No!"

"Bonnie!" Elena shrieked as Damon was suddenly on the dark skinned teen. He sank his teeth into her neck viciously before Stefan threw him off. The younger Salvatore quickly checked to make sure Bonnie was okay.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her," He bit his wrist and force-fed Bonnie his blood.

"Her neck. It's healing," Dria gasped as the skin started to stitch itself together.

* * *

Soon, Bonnie was woken and Dria was taking her to the car. Elena stayed behind to talk to Stefan as Damon sulked by the tree.

"I don't understand, Dria, what happened to me?" Bonnie cried, "He attacked me, and...his face was like..."

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" she interrupted, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." she sobbed before spotting Stefan and pushing herself closer to Dria.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he raised his hands up in surrender.

"What's going on?" Bonnie sniffed and looked at her best friend.

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on," Elena said and gently took her to the car.

"Is she in danger of becoming...?" Dria whispered to Stefan as soon as the two teens were safely in the back seat of Elena's car.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine," he explained and glanced into the car.

"We have to tell her the truth," the older Gilbert sister told him with a somber expression.

"You sure?" he asked.

"You can trust her," she nodded, "And Elena needs someone to know, someone to talk to. She can't live in secret."

"Shouldn't have to," he sighed and looked to his girlfriend now holding her sobbing friend.

"You saved her life," Dria said and followed his gaze, "Elena misses you, you know. She wants to take back all the things she told you."

"I can't," Stefan shook his head, "I have to leave. Too many people have died. Too much has happened. And I can't continue to endanger her."

"You're protecting her," she sighed, "You love her, don't you?"

"I do," he said softly. Dria gave him a nod as a goodbye before getting in the car. He waved them goodbye as they left.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you liked it. Comments and critics are welcome, no flaming please.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Vampires Diaries, or any of its characters or lines.**

**********Happy Easter and Passover to everyone!**


	10. Turning Point

**Chapter Ten: Turning Point**

* * *

Dria was sitting at the dining room table when Elena skipped down the stairs. Her sister barely glanced up from the bills she was paying. The younger brunette sat down at the table and waited until she was given attention.

"What's up, kid?"

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out," she grinned. Dria looked up and smiled.

"You're kidding?" she said.

"Nope," she shook her head, "But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major. Check that," her sister laughed before watching Elena glance at her phone, "You and Stefan? Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away," she sighed.

"Where is he going?" Dria asked, placing a comforting hand on her sister's arm.

"I stopped asking questions. The answers get scary," the youngest Gilbert girl replied at the moment Jenna announced her presence.

"Yours leaves, mine returns," she said with a scoff.

"Logan?" her youngest niece asked.

"Please tell you didn't let him in," Dria sighed.

"I didn't let him pass the front door," the strawberry blonde rolled her eyes.

"I hope you slammed it in his face," the oldest Gilbert said.

"Medium slam," she shrugged.

"Three strike rule, Aunt Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news," Elena stated and her sister nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell," Jenna agreed.

* * *

A few hours later, Dria was cooking dinner when Jeremy walked in the door. He held his sketchbook in one hand and a charcoal pencil in the other. His sister finished putting the lasagna into the oven as he began to sketch on the counter. She leaned over him and saw the creepy face he had been sketching.

"Hey, what do you think?" he asked.

"Creepy, looks like something out of a Bram Stoker's novel," she told him and moved to chop up some vegetables.

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter," he grinned and continued to sketch.

"Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuffs," she said.

"Oh, he wrote fictions? Figured he was a lunatic or a drunk," he shrugged.

"Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both," she laughed.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Jeremy asked teasingly.

"Definitely crazy," his oldest sister nodded and continued cooking.

"If I'm crazy than so are you," he replied.

"Never said I wasn't," she snickered and went to grab her now ringing phone, "Hello?"

_"I need a favor_," Damon said

"What do you need?" Dria groaned and glanced at her little brother.

_"Help me find a vampire that's harassing the town_," he said with a bored tone, "_Using the compass your ancestor created_."

"Why can't you do it?" she rolled her eyes.

_"I interfere with the signal_," he answered.

"Fine," she sighed and turned to her brother as she hung up, "I have something to do so can you take the lasagna out in an hour?"

* * *

After a few hours, Dria stood in front of a warehouse on the phone with Damon. The golden compass in her hand was pointing at the warehouse, indicating a vampire.

"So what do I do now?" she asked.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute," he replied.

"Can you hurry? I've things to do," Dria scoffed and the compass started going haywire.

"Can you give me that?" he questioned in annoyance, standing behind her.

"Can I go now? I left Jeremy with a lasagna in the oven. He probably let the house burn down," she said and handed him the compass. Damon rolled his eyes and nodded. Just as she started to walk away, she felt his lips graze against her cheek, "Will you stop doing that!?"

"Doing what, Alexandria?" he asked innocently but had an all telling smirk.

"Kissing my cheek!" she snapped, "I have a boyfriend who has some crazy idea that you like me!"

"Maybe I do like you," he teased, enjoying her annoyed look.

"Well I don't like you one bit," Dria stormed away.

* * *

"Hide me," Jenna said as she hid behind Dria a few hours later. They were standing in the hallway of school. Elena was laughing with Stefan a few feet away.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The scum Fell has landed," the aunt stated, peeking out from behind the brunette.

"Logan's here?" Dria raised her eyebrow and started looking for him.

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked, walking over with Elena.

"Yeah," Jenna nodded, giving him a curious look. He didn't say anything else, just left.

"Stefan, what's going on?" his girlfriend called and went after him. Dria and Jenna shared a look.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan had appeared behind them with a smug grin.

"It's a form of self-preservation," his ex-girlfriend said as she turned around. At that second, Dria's phone went off.

_From: Elena_

_Logan Fell is a vampire! Get Jenna away from him!_

"Jenna!" Dria interrupted and smiled sheepishly as the fighting couple stared at her, "Elena needs your help with umm…colleges!"

"Okay…?" she said but walked away.

"You know, don't you," the news reporter stated, folding his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You know, your boyfriend asked me the same thing," he rolled his eyes, "In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff to get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?"

"I don't know. Damon and Stefan are the only walkers I know," she shrugged.

"But both are cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose them," he smirked before throwing an arm around her shoulders. Dria tried to shrug him off but was unable to.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Come with me and I won't kill your little sister," he replied and steered her toward the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena had dragged her aunt to a corner away from Logan and Dria. Jenna was annoyed and silent until Elena began asking questions.

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" she demanded to know.

"Fake flattery. Stupid dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes," her aunt scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?" Elena said in panic, glancing around to see if Logan was anywhere near them.

"He's the usual Logan, charming, a little more maniac than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in," she rolled her eyes and watched as Elena made a panic face, "What?"

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" she grabbed her aunt by the shoulders, gripping them in panic. At that moment, Alaric walked to them.

"Hey Elena. Jenna," he greeted.

"Hi Mr. Saltzman," Elena nodded, quickly letting go of her aunt.

"Yeah I was hoping to see you tonight," he grinned at Jenna.

"Career nights the new bowling," she joked. Elena looked around and could not spot her sister or Logan.

"Ok, excuse me," she ran to find Stefan, leaving the two adults alone, "Where's Dria?"

"I don't know, I thought she was here," he said, and they both started walking down the hallway. Matt was walking past them at that moment.

"Hey," he nodded.

"Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" Elena stopped him.

"Yeah. He just walked out the door with your sister, think he was giving her a ride home," Matt shrugged and was confused when the couple exchanged worried looks. He walked away, looking for Caroline.

"Stay here," Stefan ordered his girlfriend before walking away. She watched him leave with a look of anguish upon her face.

* * *

Damon had just finished cleaning up from his earlier encounter with Logan when his phone rang. _Alexandria _was calling him which seemed strange to him.

"Alexandria, what do you need?"

"Your little friend has decided to come with me for a ride," it was Logan who answered instead of the small brunette.

"Where are you?" he growled out.

"Oh I'm not going to tell you that," he laughed with no humor. Dria was knocked unconscious in the passenger seat as he had slammed her head against the dashboard while wrestling the phone out of her hand.

"What do you want?" Damon hissed, already out of the door of the Boarding House.

"The satisfaction of turning your little girlfriend into a vampire," he shrugged and stopped at an intersection.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of the car by Stefan who had followed him from the school. Logan was thrown to the ground with much force. He got up with a growl at the younger man. Damon appeared out of the woods and shoot with his very own gun. Logan fell to the ground again with a groan.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" the raven-haired vampire smirked before turning to his brother, "Get her out of here."

Stefan nodded, going around to the passenger's side and retrieving Dria. The next second, he was gone.

* * *

Elena was pacing in the hallway of the school, waiting to hear news about her sister. The young girl was so worried about Dria, praying that she wasn't hurt or worse, dead. As soon as she saw Stefan, Elena bolted into his arms.

"Dria?"

"She's ok. I took her home, she was shaken up," he assured her, "Still out on her bed."

"Where is Logan?" Elena asked, hoping the monster who had taken her sister was gone.

"Damon … is dealing with him," he sighed.

"As in…?" she pressed.

"You saw what happened today, right? I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" he changed the subject, frowning at her.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan," she nodded, frowning herself, "Come on. I'll give you a ride."

"I can get home," Stefan reminded her.

"I know," she said pointedly.

"Right," he agreed with a sheepish grin, "That'd would be nice."

* * *

At the Gilbert house, Dria had just woken up. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a painful lump from where Logan had knocked her out. With a sigh, the brunette got up to check it out in the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she jumped as someone was standing behind her.

"Dammit Damon! You scared the crap out of me!" Dria yelled at him but he just ignored it. Without a word, the vampire approached her, cold fingers dancing over the lump on her head.

"You okay?" he mumbled softly.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to stake him because he messed up my pretty face," she grumbled jokingly.

"I'd say it's an improvement," he teased, still caressing her forehead.

"Hey! I'll have you know I was voted Miss Mystic Falls!" she protested but giggled all the same.

"So was your competition a bunch of baboons or were the judges just blind?" Damon smirked when she tried to push him.

"You're so mean to me," she whined but was still smiling.

"Actually Alexandria, you're quite mean to me," he rolled his eyes. Just as she was about to retort, her phone started going off.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"_D-D-Dria, can you p-pick me up?" Elena sobbed into the phone._

"Where are you sweetie?" Dria asked her little sister, instantly worried.

"_S-St-Stefan's," the girl cried._

"Alright, I'll be right there," she hung up and turned around to tell Damon she was leaving but he was nowhere in sight. With a shrug, she left.

On her way to the Salvatore Boarding House, Dria began to worry about her little sister. What if Stefan had just left her? It didn't seem like a thing he would do but still. She could be out in the cold, crying. What if there was another vampire wandering around town, one that won't hesitate and rip her baby sister's head off? At that thought, Dria picked up the speed. Without warning, a man appeared in the middle of the road. She barely had time to slam on her brakes when the person was flung into her windshield. The car flipped from the impact, landing on its roof. The man, who she had hit, began getting up as if nothing had happened. A pair of black boots approached her and Dria let out a loud scream.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you liked it, comments and critics are welcome, no flaming please.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vampires Diaries, or any of its characters or lines.**


	11. Bloodlines

**Chapter Eleven: Bloodlines  
**

* * *

Without warning, a man appeared in the middle of the road. She barely had time to slam on her brakes when the person was flung into her windshield. The car flipped from the impact, landing on its roof. Her vervain-filled locket flew out of the car and across the road. The man, who she had hit, began getting up as if nothing had happened. A pair of black boots approached her and Dria let out a loud scream. The man was almost at her car when suddenly, he ran away. A few seconds later, a familiar face appeared at her window.

"How ya doing in there?" he asked, surveying the damage.

"Damon?" she gasped, tears of relief filling her eyes.

"You look stuck," the vampire observed.

"It's my seatbelt," Dria answered, "I can't get it."

"Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof," he ordered her and she did just as he said, "Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3. I got you," he broke the seatbelt before catching her, "Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh," she mumbled and he set her on the ground. Dria swayed dangerously, her legs feeling like jello. He quickly caught her.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Alexandria," Damon sighed as her eyes started to close, "Alexandria, look at me. Focus. Look at me. Ok."

"Elena….up-set," she mumbled before fainting into the vampire. Damon grabbed her and slowly put her on the ground. He brushed a few brunette curls away from her face. He thought for a moment before picking up the unconscious girl.

"Upsy-daisy."

* * *

Dria slowly woke up in a place she wasn't familiar with. She was sitting up in an uncomfortable position and the leather was sticking to her skin. When she opened her caramel eyes, the blinding sun was in her eyes and she ended up having to turn her face away from the side window. Sitting next to her, was Damon.

"Morning," he stated with a grin. It took her a few more seconds to realize they were a car.

"What the hell happened?"

"You crashed your car and now we're in Georgia," the vampire explained simply. Dria bolted up and stared at him.

"Georgia?! What the hell are we doing in Georgia?!" she shrieked, causing him to wince slightly.

"How ya feeling?" he changed the subject while she just stared at him, "There's no broken bones. I checked." At that comment, Dria raised her eyebrows in concern, "Don't worry, I didn't see _much_."

"Damon!" she gaped at him. Damon started to laugh at the shocked face she was making, "You asshole!"

"Just wanted to see that cute face," he smirked at her. Dria just glared at him, "You were so much more fun when you were asleep."

"Bite me," she snapped.

"I would love to," he winked, reaching a hand over to caress her thigh. The brunette slapped it away.

"Where is my phone?" she asked as it started ringing. Damon just pulled it out of his pocket to answer.

"Hey Sam," he answered.

_"Where's my girlfriend?" he demanded._

"Lying on my bed," he answered, "Naked."

"Damon!" Dria growled, attempting to reach her phone.

"I'll be back in just a minute, baby," Damon said, ignoring her shouts of protest.

_"Tell her to call me when she's done," the Brit hung up a few seconds later._

"Pull over, Damon," the brunette shouted but he didn't, "I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and pulled over. As soon as the car was stopped, Dria attempted to get out but groaned in pain. As she bent over in pain, the vampire quickly appeared next to her in concern.

"Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"I'm fine," she nodded and stood up slowly, "We have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far," he frowned, not moving his hand from her back.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home," Dria shook her head before giving him a glare, "This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" he teased, noticing her trying not to smile.

"You're not funny," Dria said, still suppressing a smile, "You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're IN Georgia," he answered, rolling his eyes, "Without your magical little locket, I might add," he pulled it out of his back pocket and held it just out of her reach, "I can very easily make you..._agreeable_."

"What are you trying to prove?" she snapped, not even bothering to reach for it.

"Nothing," he just gave her a flirty grin.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Dria told him with a defiant look.

"Again," he added and chuckled when she shoved him in annoyance. At that moment, her phone rang.

"Give me my phone!"

"It's your BFF, Stefan. I'll take it," he answered the phone, "Alexandria's phone."

_"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" the younger Salvatore bombarded him with questions at once._

"Alexandria? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine," Damon rolled his eyes.

_"Where are you? Let me speak to her."_

"Yeah. I don't think she's in the position to talk to you," the older vampire lied.

_"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her— " Stefan threatened._

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now," he hung up before his brother could say another word.

"Seriously?!" she shouted, trying to grab her phone, "We are going home, now!"

"We're almost there," Damon pouted, holding her phone away from her.

"Where is there?!"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta," he begged, "Oh, come on, Alexandria. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" she sighed, allowing him to take her to where ever he wanted to go.

"Yes," he grinned.

"You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on," was his only answer.

"I'm not getting in the car unless I can trust you," Dria crossed her arms defiantly. The Salvatore groaned in annoyance.

"Alexandria, get in the car."

"No!" she replied stubbornly, "Can I trust you?"

"Alexandria," Damon leaned forward so he was very close to her face, "I would never let you get hurt, let alone hurt you."

"Fine," she pouted and was about to go into the car when he stopped her for a few seconds. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Without another word, he got in the driver's seat.

"So, where's my car?" Dria asked as they continued driving.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it," he shrugged.

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" she trailed off.

"From what I could tell. Yeah."

"You didn't know him?" the human questioned, her companion rolled his eyes.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill," Damon replied before pulling up in front of a bar named Bree's Bar.

"You brought me to a bar? Damon, You have some serious issues. Take me home," she snapped at him as she folded her arms.

"Oh come on," he laughed and got out of the car, Dria reluctantly followed him into the bar.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie!" a dark-skinned woman jumped over the bar as she saw them. Grabbing him, the woman shoved her lips onto his with passion. He matched that passion and Dria could only stare in shock and surprisingly _jealousy_.

"Listen up everybody!" the woman shouted as soon as she pulled away. She jumped back over the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" she poured shots for everyone, "Drink up!" Both Damon and Bree both took their shots while Belle looked around the bar. As soon as he alcohol was down, the woman turned toward the brunette, "Ahh. Whoo! So, how'd he rope you in?"

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating—" she began with a scoff.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride," she cut her off. Damon shot her a smirk which made the human frown.

"I'm not enjoying it," she mumbled so that only Damon could hear.

"So you're whipped?" he grinned at her. Dria kicked his shin in annoyance causing him to try to retaliate.

"Ok. So, how did you two meet?" she turned to the bartender as her and Damon continued to play footsie.

"College," she grinned knowingly.

"You went to college?" she snorted.

"I've been on a college campus, yes," he shrugged which made Dria laugh.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody," she explained with a wink.

"She's a witch," Damon's breath tickled Dria's ear.

"Changed my world, you know."

"I rocked your world," the vampire flirted.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" the witch turned to the brunette, "But mostly he's just a walk away Joe."

"I wouldn't know," Dria turned her nose up and lied.

"So, what is it that you want?" the bartender asked before Damon could disagree with her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dria walked out of the bar to answer her cell phone. Elena had called her several times.

"Hey, 'Lena. I'm so sorry I didn't answer before," she apologized.

_"Where are you?" she freaked out, "Why didn't you pick me up?"_

"I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Sam's. And then this morning, I just wanted stay with him and I completely forgot about picking you up."

_"Are you ok?" Elena asked worriedly, "It's not like you to forget about me or Jeremy."_

"You know, Damon, Sam and stuff," she lied, "So what happened with you and Stefan?"

_"You know Katherine?" she sighed and continued when her sister made a noise of understanding, "I look just like her and Stefan didn't tell me. There was a picture of her on his desk."_

"Really? Did Stefan explain why you two are identical?" Dria gasped as she leaned against Damon's car.

_"He promised to tell me after school," Elena shrugged, "Hey, I got to go."_

"Call me when you find out," she said.

* * *

"Come on, there's gotta be another way," Damon begged Bree a little while later.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine. How do you even know she's still alive?" the bartender sighed.

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out," he winked before waving back at Dria who had just entered the bar again. The brunette started to come over but got sidetracked when a few girls asked her to play pool with them.

"I already did. 20 years ago. Remember?" she rolled her eyes at him, "Three easy steps—Comet. Crystal. Spell. "

"There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal. "

"That's it, Damon," Bree shrugged, "There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?" the vampire asked hopefully.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb," she shook her head and Damon frowned deeply. Over at the pool table, Dria's phone began to ring. When she saw the id, she immediately picked up.

"Hey babe!" she exclaimed, quickly getting out of the noisy bar.

_"Dria, is that you?" Sam asked as she walked to Damon's car._

"Of course it is, silly! Sorry about Damon being an ass again," she said, smiling because she missed the redheaded Brit.

_"Just tell me where you are. So that I can come get you," he sighed._

"Why would you come get me?" she questioned, completely confused.

_"Because I don't want you near Damon," he hissed, "Now where are you?"_

"He's my friend though," Dria said slowly.

_"No he just wants to sleep with you," Sam growled._

"Just because he wants to sleep with me doesn't mean he's not my friend," she frowned.

_"Luv, I don't want you around him," he sighed._

"Too bad," she huffed and hung up before he could argue with her. Leaning against Damon's car, she put her head in her hands.

"You ok?" Damon's voice asked. Startled, Dria glanced up to see him staring at her in concern.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside," she glared at the vampire.

"Maybe I do care," he winked. With a huff, the brunette pushed past him and into the bar. Damon smiled to himself before following her.

* * *

A little while later, Dria came back from the bathroom to find Damon had ordered her a burger and coke.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You still upset about that redheaded idiot?" Damon asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Bree, two beers," the raven-haired man ordered before turning toward the confused Dria, "Come on, Alexandria, lighten up."

"I'm going to need something stronger than that," she sighed but took the bear Bree offered. She began to drain it but Damon pulled it from her.

"We don't need you to get drunk," he said.

"Please?" Dria pouted, making him laugh and hand her the beer back.

"What's got you so upset anyway?"

"Sam and I just had an argument," she rolled her eyes, "It was stupid."

* * *

After finishing lunch, Dria still refusing to tell Damon why her and Sam were fighting, they began taking shots. Bree had just finished pouring the shots in front of the small crowd.

"Ready... Go!" the bartender shouted and everyone all shoot. Dria managed to get down the tequila faster than everyone else.

"That's three!" she shouted and turned toward Damon with a smirk. He was wiping some tequila off his chin, "Do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," he rolled his eyes and snickered when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"All right. Who's next?" she challenged the crowd, "Another round, Bree."

"Honey, you should be on the floor," a girl next to her giggled.

"I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here," the brunette reached up for the sky and jumped a few times in her intoxicated excitement.

"All right. Here you go," Bree smiled as she poured another round of shots. Damon watched in fascination as Dria continued to take shots. The girl soon got so drunk that she began leaning on him with a bright smile.

"Come play some pool with me?" she gave him a drunken giggle.

"Maybe in a little bit, Alexandria," he smiled back, "But no more drinks for you."

"But pleeeeeeeaaassseeee," she whined, giving him a pout. He shook his head causing Dria to sit in his lap.

"No, Miss Wasted," Damon grinned as she pressed against him.

"You're mean," she huffed but didn't move. The vampire buried his face in her hair, smelling the sweet scent, "But you're my friend."

"Thanks, Alexandria," he smiled, "Want to go play pool now?"

"Okay!" she jumped up and ran to the table. The brunette bounced up and down as the man slowly walked over to her. Just as he got to her side, Dria's phone rang.

"Hello?" she sang into the phone before skipping (more like stumbling) out the door.

_"Why didn't you tell me?!" Elena's voice yelled into the phone._

"Tell you what?"

_"That I'm adopted!" she huffed._

"You're adopted?!" Dria gasped, stumbling down the bar stairs.

_"Don't act all shocked! Why didn't you tell me?" her little sister fumed._ Before she could retort, the brunette fell and dropped the phone. As she reached for it, someone came up behind her and covers her mouth. Still she tried to scream and fight.

* * *

Damon waited by the pool table for a few minutes, wondering where Dria could have gone. After Bree asked him, he decided to go look for her outside. She was nowhere to be seen but her phone was lying on the ground. Picking it up, he began walking around the small bar. He smelled blood and rushed toward it. Dria was sitting on a tank, trying to figure a way down.

"Alexandria?" he called, startling her.

"Damon, no!" she shouted.

Before he could react, a man appeared out of nowhere and hit him with a wooden plank. The raven-haired man fell to the ground with a groan and was repeatedly hit by the wooden plank. Dria rushed down the tank and ran toward Damon.

"What the hell?!" he shouted when the man paused beating him for a moment. The unnamed man threw the board away and began pouring gasoline on Damon.

"Stop!" Dria yelled and was growled at by the man.

"Who are you?" he coughed, spitting out gasoline.

"That's perfect. You have no idea," the vampire snorted.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" the brunette questioned.

"He killed my girlfriend," the man growled before turning to the gasoline soaked Damon, "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"

"Nothing," he coughed.

"I don't understand," she started, trying to move closer but the man showed her his teeth.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" he answered, grabbing the piece of wood to beat him again.

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told my sister about you. She said that you were human," Dria stared at him with confused eyes, "Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever," he frowned.

"She loved you. She said that, 'When it's real, you can't walk away.'"

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make," the man hissed, pulling out a lighter and flicking it on.

"Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him—" she begged, stepping closer.

"I'm doing you a favor," he shook his head.

"Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please," Dria begged, tears coming to her eyes. Lexi's boyfriend stared at her for a moment before blowing out the lighter.

"Thank you," she sniffed.

"It wasn't for you," the man walked off while Dria rushed to Damon's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.

"I'm good," he nodded and was surprised when Dria hugged him in relief. Damon slowly wrapped his arms around the short girl, "Are you okay, Alexandria?"

"Yeah, just a little freaked out," she mumbled into his chest.

"Let's go home," he muttered into her hair before kissing the crown of her head. She didn't react, sighed in relief that he was okay.

* * *

A few hours later, they were sitting in his car on their way home. Dria was half asleep while staring out the window. It had been completely silent for a while after they stopped by Bree's Bar. Damon went in alone (not without protest from Dria) and came out with a small stain of dark liquid on his jacket.

"So, why did you bring me with you?" she asked softly later.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world, Alexandria. You should give yourself more credit," Damon answered with a smirk at her.

"Seriously?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"You were there in the road. All damsel in distress-like. And I knew it would piss off Sam. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Alexandria," he explained.

"I used to be more fun. Before the little monsters got dumped on me," she joked.

"You did ok," he smiled at her.

"I saved your life," Dria teased with a smirk.

"I know," he sighed.

"And don't you forget it," the brunette stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have a feeling you won't let me," Damon laughed.

"Never!" she joked before closing her eyes, "Night Damon."

"Night Alexandria. I'll wake you up when we get into town," he nodded.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you liked it. Comments and critics are welcome, no flaming please.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Vampires Diaries, or any of its characters or lines.**


End file.
